Time to Remember
by Maggiemay201
Summary: Maura is on a conference and winds up with amnesia. Jane is busy at home with strange murder cases. Will feelings buried be brought to light? Will what could have been lost, be found? Will these cases in two different states twine together? Lets see what fun can be had with this story?
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia**

**None of the character belong to me. I'm just having a little fun with fiction.**

What the hell just happened, where am I? Why does my head hurt? What are these noises and bright lights? All these questions come to her mind as it gains consciousness. As she opens her eyes, the brightness is blinding. She brings her right hand up to her head, something flips off her finger. She feels a bandage and then a sharp shrill alarm sounds, making her head pound more. The finger sensor, which flipped off her finger, caused all the commotion.

People are running into her room.

"Welcome back!," a pleasant voice remarks. Someone in a lab coat is pulling her eyelids up and shining a bright light in her eyes. She tries to fend them off.

"Whoa, dear, I just want to check your pupils," the voice defends.

As her vision cleared, she sees many people milling about in her room.

"Where am I ?" she weakly says.

"At the Aspen Medical Care Center," the voice in the white coat says,"What do you remember?"

She looks at them, _blank, a feeling of loss and confusion on her face. She makes eye contact with the nice face in the lab coat. "Nothing," she whispers.

* * *

Jane ducks under the yellow tape, Frost and Korsak are already at the scene. As the Crime Scene Investigations unit ( CSIU) are accessing the site.

"What have we got?" Jane muses as she dons her gloves and booties.

Dr Pike stands to address the question, as all three detectives exchange a grimace.

" We have a white male," he speaks into his dictaphone, "appears to be stabbed multiple times, subjects lips are without injury." He remarks as he shuts off the recorder.

Frost looks at Jane and whispers," When is Maura back from that conference? This guy is killing me."

" Relax guys, she'll be back the end of the week. I got a text this morning from her. She is taking advantage of a couple of extra days vacation and going skiing at Aspen Mountain with some Doctor friends." Jane whispers back, with a chuckle.

"I fail to see the humor in this Detectives." Pike says with an annoyance in his tone.

Jane smirks and looks away from her partners. " Sorry Doc, what do we have?"

"Well, I will have to take the body back and examine it before I can give a cause of death." says Pike as he kneels by the body." By the amount of blood and depth of the wounds in the chest, I would caution to say he died from exsanguination." He triumphantly exclaimed as her rose and looked Jane in the eye.

Jane raised an eyebrow," Ya think?" Causing her two partners to muffle a chuckle.

" Ok any weapon found yet," as Jane turns all business. It has been a long week without her BFF and she was looking forward to a movie and hearing about Maura's trip in a couple of days, she was growing weary of Pike and his OCD behavior. Maura was such a vital part of the team and they missed that puzzle piece when it was gone. Its cold and late and her bones were weary, she just wanted to go home ,curl up with Jo and sup a beer.

" The CSIU guys didn't find anything matching the wounds." says Frost.

" Yea, there was a lot of rage there, those look pretty deep." remarks Korsak as he takes a closer look at the mans chest.

Jane scoops her hair up and looks closer at the wounds. "Yea,yea, look at the edges? Does that look like a puncture wound:?" She points as she looks up at her partners. " Like maybe an ice pick?"

* * *

Dr Horton looks at the chart at his patients bed. The honey blond watches him as the reads. He catches her eye as her looks up and she smiles. He can't help but smile back. Someone must be missing someone this beautiful, he thinks. He puts down the chart and look at her sympathetically, approaching the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?, he asks

"Physically OK, I guess, seem to have some scrapes and bruises and my head hurts.", she smiles shyly up at him.

"I can order more advil for that, do you remember anything?" he asks.

"Nothing before waking up here", she replies.

Dr Tim Horton nods his head, looks at the chart again, then back at her. "For now, that makes you a 'Jane Doe",he catches her eye again, before she breaks eye contact. This must be so hard for her, he muses in his mind. The women in the bed looks more agitated now as she furrows her brow in frustration.

Why can't I remember any thing, think,think! I woke up here, but what before that? Damn it!

Then her face lights up. Dr Horton watches her visage change. "Do you have my clothes? Do you know where I was found? ", she blurts, as if an epiphany moment.

"Yes, we have them, but there is no identification on them, and, well there was no ID on the victim with you." He stops and meets her gaze. Her face turns confused as he studies her. "You remember nothing?" he queries with furrowed brow as he folds the chart to his chest.

"VICTIM!"she recoils in horror. "What victim, you mean I was with someone, where is that 'someone now?" she fidgets as she tries to make sense of what she has just heard.

Then it hits her as her head starts to throb harder, victim, oh God, that can only mean one thing.

" Victim, means he is dead, deceased, no longer alive?"

"That is correct." Dr Horton assures.

"Wait. Do you think I killed him?" she question in horror.

"We don't know", he remarks as his dropped his eyes from her worried gaze," Änd the deceased is female. Look I can't say anymore, there is a police officer outside, they've been waiting to speak with you. I told them to wait a while, in case you remembered anything."his voice trailed off as the look on her face went to pure terror.

"No ,no, you have to believe me , I am not capable of killing anyone."she sobs as she lunges forward in the bed and grabs his hand. "I know I couldn't have", she sobs.

Dr Horton grabs her shoulder gently and tries to assure her, "This may only be temporary amnesia due to the head injury. Thats a nasty bump, but I can feel that you are not guilty of anything, I don't know, I just feel it."he cooed as he hold the distraught women. "There is something about you, something familiar?"he queries as he reassures her.

Then a very disheveled man walks into the room, he seems rather annoyed. "Doctor you told me you would let me interview the patient. Well she looks ready to me now."

"Can't you see she is upset?"Dr Horton sneers , as he tries to comfort his patient. "In my professional opinion she is not ready yet."

The Inspector comes close to the Doctor and affirms in a low but sure tone, meant for only the Doctors ears, "May I remind you that that WOMAN you are comforting, may be a killer?"

"Inspector, we don't know that yet, we don't know anything yet. Now this IS my patient and I will tell you when you can interview her, but not yet," Dr Horton hisses back. "Its late and she needs rest, we can try tomorrow." the doctor assures. The women in his arms is starting to calm.

"Well we should cuff her to the bed to insure she stays put!", the inspector exclaims loudly.

Pushing the shocked women into another sobbing frenzy.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Dr Horton shouts back, as he again comforts the patient in his arms.

"GO , leave this room, Doctor's orders!"Tim Horton explains with wild angry eyes.

"Okay, okay,"the Inspector submits,"but I am leaving a guard outside the door."

"LEAVE"!

" Alright Doc", as the Inspector throws his hands up in submission.

* * *

Jane stretched out on her couch in her sweats and BPD tee, took a gulp of the cold amber liquid and flipped the postcard in her fingers.

"Well Jo it looks like Maura is enjoying herself."smiling

"Amazing, I received the postcard before she arrived home."she chuckled to herself as she patted her furry canine friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this one.**

**Questions**

Morning seemed to come early. Jane was up and ready to take Jo with her on her jog. Jo enjoyed the air, but her little legs worked hard to keep up to Janes stride. The park was beautiful this morning, crisp air, birds and the odd runner or walker, definitely a pristine morning for a run before work. She had just set her pace when her phone buzzed. She glanced down at it and stopped so abruptly, poor little Jo almost went head over heels. Putting it to her ear as she caught her breath.

"Rizzoli"

" Jane, its Frost",

" Ya Barry, I know, what's up?" she questions as she rolls her eyes.

" We have another body-uh-a sensitive one,"

Jane could hear the hesitation in his voice. "Okay, well, Barry, you know who it is?."

"Jane just get down here " Then his phone went dead. Jane pondered what this could mean? She felt a tingle of trepidation from the tone in Frosts voice. " Come on Jo lets go home, mommy has a job to do." She looked at her watch and it was not even 8 am. She groaned and started the little dog back toward home.

* * *

Jane arrive to a familiar scene, flashing blue and red lights and yellow caution tape. As she exited her car, she looked at her phone, no text from Maura, its been a couple of days? Oh well , hope she is having fun. She clutches her phone as she stares off chewing her lower lip. Jane missed her BFF, especially at times like this. Maura had a way of approaching a crime scene that was methodical and reverent. Not like Pike, who strolled in, walking over evidence and sneering at the remains. Maura was such an integral part of the team, while she was gone, a part of the well oiled investigative team was missing. God I miss her, thought Jane as a voice brought her back to reality.

"Detective,Detective Rizzoli", she turned to see pike approaching. She grimaced before turning to face him with a smile.

"Dr. Pike, how nice to have your expertise here this morning." she lied through a fake smile.

"Detective", as he looked the brunette up and down, "you look stunning this morning", he comments as he takes a gulp of his cold coffee and his eyes slid up to meet hers.

Jane shutters and tries to turn her frown upside down. "Well, thank you Doctor."she comments through a tooth clenched smile.

They walk toward the yellow tape as Jane flashes her badge to the uniforms, Pike fumbles with his ID. The Uniform grims and lowers the tape before he can duck under. Pike is taken aback and steps back in shock. Jane looks back and stifled a chuckle. "Alright Sam, he's with me."

Sam raised the tape for Dr Pike to enter and flashed a wink at Jane. As Jane waited for Pike, she smiled in mock admonishment at the young officer.

"Hey ,woo, Pike watch your step", as she grabs his arm to stop him. He glances down to see an evidence tag.

He looks at her sheepishly, "Oh ... sorry."

* * *

Jane Doe woke up to the sun streaming through her window. As she emerged from her slumber, she tried to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. A slight wave of panic washed over her as she tried to grasp reality. Where am I, wait, who AM I? Her mind suddenly on fire, she tried to orientate. Hospital room, acky and headache, ow! thats a bruise on the parietal portion of my skull, yes ,slight nausea: conclusion , I do have a concussion. How do I know all that? Her thoughts were racing as she touched a tender lump on the back of her head. Her query broken as a gentle knock came to her door. It slowly opens and a handsome man in a lab coat appears.

"Morning,' Jane'."he says with a wide smile.

"Morning Doctor," she replies with an equally wide smile.

"Well now thats a good sign, you remember me?" Dr Horton says as he examines her head then shines a light in her eyes to see how her pupils respond. He sighs with a smile and stands back.

Jane Doe smiles at him and responds,"Well Doctor, you are not easy to forget."she quips as he steps back.

The moment is broken as the Inspector walks through the door. He is a middle aged man, with wild greying hair, wearing a trench coat. He looks from "Jane" to the Doc ,then back to Jane Doe.

"Its a good time now,yes?"I need some answers". He says in an anxious tone. They both stare at him.

Dr Horton looks at " Jane", "Do you feel up to this right now ?"

"Yes, I want to know what happened and who I am." she responds.

"Alright lets get started,"The Inspector quips as he retrieves his note pad. "I'm Inspector Morrison, and I'll need to ask you some questions. I know you allege not to remember anything, but just try? Ok?" He licked his thumb and turned a page in his book. "oh yes, and Doctor can you leave us, I would like to interview this lady alone."

as the Doctor went to pretest, the patient chimed in, "Its Okay, I have nothing to hide, and maybe some of the questions may jar a memory." She nods at her Doc and turns her attention to the Inspector, as Dr Horton leaves.

"I'll send a nurse to check on you in a bit."he reassures as he leaves.

"Miss Jane Doe, do you remember anything at all about two nights ago?"

She pauses, trying to quell the pounding in her head. Why does that name "Jane, seem so familiar and safe, what is it, think. She admonishes herself as she thinks and meets Inspector Morrison's gaze.

* * *

As Pike and Jane approach the team and the body, her phone goes off.

"Rizzoli", she listens intently to the voice on the other end. She leaves the commotion with a finger in the opposite ear, in an attempt to hear better. "Yes, I know a Dr Maura Isles, what is this about?" Again listening. Suddenly she stops. "Yes, she went skiing in Aspen, she took a few days...yes I heard you. Wait, what, an avalanche, you have her wallet?" All of a sudden there is a chill in the air and she shivers."There must be a mistake...?" Her heart falls and there is a lump growing in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still trying to develop plot, be patient and enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Epiphany

"Rizzoli", she listens intently to the voice on the other end.

"Hi this is Jeff from Aspen ski Resort ski patrol. We found this number on a card in a wallet. Do you know a Dr Maura Isles?"

"Yes, I know a Dr Maura Isles, what is this about?" Again listening.

"I don't know if you knew, but Dr Isles checked in here two days ago. We found her wallet in a ski pack that was dug out after the avalanche. Hello, can you hear me?"

Suddenly she stops. "Yes, she went skiing in Aspen, she took a few days...yes I heard you. Wait, what, an avalanche, you have her wallet?"

"Yes -um ah- Detective -ah Rizzoli,"as he looks at the business card in his hand, "there is no sign of her yet, but we are still working the scene. I just want to know if you have heard from her in the past two days? Its been very chaotic here, as you can imagine." Jeff relays.

All of a sudden there is a chill in the air and she shivers. "There must be a mistake...?" Her heart falls and there is a lump growing in her throat.

* * *

Inspector Morison regard the women on the bed in front of him. She has a very gentle way about her, he thinks, I really hope she didn't do this.

"Miss Doe, can I please have your attention?" Maura now looks at him, with her hand still on her head. He continues, " I'd like to show you a picture?", he hands her a photo. "Do you recognize this woman?"

Maura takes the photo and studies this women with wild curly long black hair, before handing it back. "No", she says, almost a whisper.

"Alright," the Inspector replies as he takes back the photo, "so you have no idea why she was with you or why her body was found beside yours with two bullet holes in it?"

Maura (AKA Jane Doe)looked at him aghast. Shock set in as she realized what he was asking. "You don't think I killed her do you?"

"At present we don't know how you are involved or why," He makes eye contact with the perplexed women. "We swabbed your hands for gunshot residue, but found none. You were found without your gloves or mitts, which I can only assume you had. There were traces of the residue and blood splatters on your white jacket. Since you can't remember anything , I afraid we are at a lose."

"Well with that evidence, theres not a snowflake's chance in hell any of that points toward my committing a crime. "she looks at him materfacterly. With a slight twist of her head and a furrowed brow she continues. "Someone took my gloves to either frame me or use them to actually commit the crime. Besides the splatter could be for near proximity, not from actually committing the crime." she pointed out .

The inspector jumped on the glimmer of light he saw. " And you are who to make this analysis?"

She straighten in the bed, "I am Dr-ah," the flame in her eye fades. Its gone, her head bows, shoulders slump and she releases a breath. Like a ship without the sail, she visible shakes and he realizes she is quietly weeping.

* * *

"Detective, Detective, are you still there? I'm not saying, well you know,"deep sigh, "the search is ongoing. I hope you hear from her soon."

"Me too." the choked voice on the other end of the phone replies.

On that note Jane hangs up. She clutches the phone to her chin, her eyes look toward the ski as she tries to keep the tears from spilling over, but one escapes. She feels a gentle, yet firm hand on her shoulder. It startles her. She wipes at her eyes before turning around to meet Korsak"s gaze. "You OK Jane?"

She turns her back to him as she quickly wiped her eyes, then turns to meet the older detectives knowing gaze. "You know Jane, if you have to deal with something else, we got this." He says, without taking his eyes off her, her head drops as she struggles to keep her calm facid. Something bad went down with that phone call. It takes a lot to upset Jane, especially in public on a scene like this, he thinks. He gently grabs her arm, "Jane , Frost and I have this." A low chuckle arises for the female detective as her eyes raise to meet his.

"Miss this, are you kidding, let you have all the fun with Pike?"

They both smile and she gives her partner a reassuring nod. " There's been some kind of mistake, lets get back to the scene and get this morning over with. Its going to rain later anyway."

The older detective chuckles "And how do we know that, Detective?" Then he realizes she is rubbing her hands furiously. They make eye contact and he nods at her. He knows that the only times her hands bother her still, is if its going to rain or something major is worrying her. Since its going to be a nice day, sunny and high of 72, he suspects the latter, but will remain silent for now.

As they walk to the yellow tape, Jane can feel Vince's eyes on her. She knows he is no fool, he knows that call has upset her. She appreciates his silent support as they duck under the tape.

* * *

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I'll get the nurse", the inspector stammers as he tries to calm the crying women in front of him. He exits her room in search of a nurse, doctor, anyone to get him out of the uncomfortable position he find himself in.

She hears the door open and close, she tries to calm herself, stop the tears but they just keep coming. What was that! The words flowed out effortlessly, what did I say? Doctor, Doctor who? she thinks.

A sudden pain in her head takes her out of her thoughts. in a flashback she sees the curly haired brunette in front of her, they are over a body on a table , she can't quite make out her face, but the brunette is smiling at her. As soon as the memory comes, it leaves. She is lost again in a veil of tears,

Her room door opens and Dr. Horton, a nurse and Inspector Morrison appear.

" Okay, Jane its okay", the Dr reassures as he steps closer. He looks at her,"Did you have any memories surface? "he questions as he places a hand gently on her arm. She nods. "That's a good sign," he says as he looks at the others in the room. "Hey", he directs at the patient, "just take it slow, your head probably still smarts", eliciting another nod in agreement form his patient, "you need rest."

"Inspector thats all for now, it's triggered something, which is good . To see some memory with in 24 hours is a good sign, but right now she needs rest ." He affirms looking at the Inspector, who nods his acknowledgement.

"Jane , Amy here is going to give you a sedative to help you sleep. You need rest, this is a good start." He encourages his patient. Our Maura lies back on her bed, Amy helps arrange the pillows around her head to make her comfortable. Gives her the needle and allows the sedative to take hold before leaving the room.

As Maura drifts away, she can hear the muted voices and welcomes sleep's oblivion. Then it starts...


	4. Chapter 4

**Confusion**

" What have we got, " Jane says as she approaches Frost, Pike and the victim. She approaches rubbing her hands together. Then squats by the body. " Well, well, an ice pick, how original." she scoffs as she looks at all three men. " Why the urgency Frost, you could have called me when we recieved the body at the station." She gets up and waves her hand over the surroundings." This is some kind of turf thing, definitely pointing to Paddy Doyle. Oh, wait, he's still in Walpole. So some idiot is trying to start something." Her frustration with the morning oozing through her sharp sarcasm. Her stare focused on Frost..

"Jane , give the boy a chance." an irritated Korsak interjects. Jane whips around to look Korsak in the eye and is meet with the mirror reflection of the same steely stare. She clenches her teeth and turns back to Frost.

"Well?"

Pike and Frost look at eachother, then at Jane.

Frost looks back at his smart pad, " Do you know who this is? This is Perce Flanigan, son of Shamas O'Flanagin . He is-was , the eldest son, destine to take over the " family " business." Frost makes air quotes.

" God, this could get messy, The O'Flanagin territory is almost as big as Doyle's. "

" O great ," says Pike, " your friend took a great time to disappear." As he looks in Jane's direction and rolls his eyes.

The relatively innocent comment enraged Jane. She whipped around and marched toward Pike. Furry evident on her face and in her body language. " PIKE!" She erupted. Pike stepped back shrinking form the detective now in his face.

Korsak steps forward, gently takes Jane's arm, after a few attempt to free herself, concedes and lets Vince lead her aside. "Jane, I don't know what happened with that phone call, but you have been in a foul mood since then. Go home or for a walk or whatever you need to cool off. Much as I hate to say it, don't take it out on Pike right now, we need him." She snatches her arm back, sending a glare at Pike , then she turns to Vince. Pointing a finger, her voice low and gravelly.

" Leave me alone Vince, I'll go , but I'll be back in an hour and I want Pike to be ready to do that autopsy. All the OCD drama over with, you hear me Vince." She stalks off toward her car.

Korsak approaches the two men again. " What's with her ?" Frost comments.

"Yes, that was very unprofessional." adds Pike.

" I don't know, that call she received, it seemed to really," he looks at Pike before he continues, "up- put her in a bad mood."

"Obviously," retorts Pike.

Both Detectives eye him, then Korsak continues, " Barry, we have to get a handle on this, these guys play for keeps." Frost nods. " The eye for an eye mentality. This is big, once O'Flanagin hears his son is dead, he'll be gunning for a Doyle."

" Doyle doesn't have any kids, oh right," comments Pike, then the realization hits. " I hope they don't think I'm Dr Isles and come to the lab and murder me!" he exclaims. The other two men just look at him and shake their heads.

Korsak motions to one of the uniforms. "We are done here, the body can be moved to the Morgue."

Pike took the cue and left as well.

Barry and Vince walk to their cars. " What's up with Jane Vince, I've never seen her go off like that."

Vince pensively nods, " She got a phone call, it seemed to upset her, but you know our Jane, stiff upper lip and get the job done. Whatever it was it threw her off. We need her back in the game, especially now that Maura's life may be in danger."

" When is she back?." Barry questions.

"Don't know, think she was taking a couple of extra days after the conference, maybe on the weekend." Korsak comments with a shrug. " You can always ask Jane." he says to Frost as a sly grin crosses his lips.

" Oh no partner, I'm not going there, especially not today!" Frost concedes with raised hands.

Both men share a grin as the get in their cars.

* * *

Jane walked to her car, she took one glance back before opening the door. Korsak was returning to the scene, joining the other two men next to the body. Barry really didn't deserve that. God, what is going on in my head. Maura would comment that I had been "synaptic hyper excited." She smiled at the thought of her friend. She check her phone once more. Nothing from Maura, not a call or a text. She got into her car. _Alright my turn._ She pushed the quick dial for "poindexter" and heard the ringing.

"Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Dr Maura Isles..."

" Come on Maura pick up," she says out loud. She tries the number again, with the same result. She throws her phone on the passenger side. She hits her steering wheel in frustration as she bares her teeth down on her lower lip, almost to the point of drawing blood. Then a thought hits her, she grabs for her phone and hits the button. The phone rings once.

"Hello"

"Ma, its Jane, have you heard from Maura in the last few days? Has she checked up on Bass?" She blurts out in one excited flurry of words.

" Well , hello to you too Jane." Angela huffs

" Ma, Ma, did you or didn't you hear from Maura?" she yells in frustration.

" Goodness, Janie, calm down. No I haven't heard from her in the last couple of days. That's not typical, usually she called every night to check on Bass. She must be having fun!" Angela comments.

Jane throws her head back, summons a weaker voice to reply to her mother. " Ma, I haven't heard from her either, I'm just getting a little worried, ya know."

" For heaven's sake Jane, she is having a little vacation skiing, she'll be back on the weekend. She doesn't have to report to you her every movement. Maybe shes just having too much fun, if you know what I mean, to think of us. " Angela chuckles.

" Yea, your right Ma, and that's inappropriate to say about my best friend, I just..," the thoughts of the conversation from Aspen swirl in her head.

" Jane, you sound tired this morning, are you sleeping?" her mother says

"Yea Ma, I'm fine, " lie, " I'm sorry Ma about yelling at you, I gota go, chat later, I love you Ma."

"Love you too Janie, see you later at the Cafe. Bye."

Jane ends the call and turns her head to the flashing lights. She puts her phone down and unconsciously rubs her scars. Her thoughts drift to that call. Is Maura okay, is she hurt. I can't concentrate._ Come on Rizzoli get a grip, she's fine, just having fun with some ski instructor or whatever._ She chuckles to herself. _Yea , thats it, but she usually calls to talk about it with me_. A pang of jealously rips through her. _What was that,_ she thinks to herself.

" That's enough Rizzoli snap out of it, Maura is fine and you'll see her Saturday for movie night, now get a grip." She admonished herself out loud. She checks her phone for the Aspen number._ I'll go home for a bit and call around. Then I'll go to the autopsy with idiot lips ,Pike_.

As she starts her car and prepares to drive off, she can't squelch the eerie feeling about Maura.

** Defiantly agree, Jane should be on a plane to find Maura. Our Jane is confused, but once she gets some facts , she very well could be winging it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmares**

_She sees the brunette with a baseball bat, but she doesn't fear her, but she feels fear at the situation. Laughs, drinks in a bar, smiles over dead bodies? Ow, pain in my head. Gentle hug, Mother! Familiar touches, Pain. Another flash and she sees a gun pointed at her, the same brunette but is it? Her heart feels no warmth in this situation. Then pain, she sees red hot ,then black. Why can't I pull out, oh God I'm suffocating!_

She can't stir her body awake, the sedative has her well under its grasp. The heightened heart rate triggers an alarm that also sounds at the nurse's station. Amy is at the desk, she sees the monitor and quickly moves to the familiar patients room. The guard at the door is on high alert mode as he hears the alarm. He is startled by the sudden appearance of the young nurse. He moves for his weapon , then reality sets in and he opens the room door for Amy. Once inside, she rushes to the patient bedside to monitor vitals. The female officer stationed in the room is also by the bedside with a perplexed look on her face.

"What happened?"Questions Amy.

"No idea, she was resting peacefully, then this!"Exclaimed the young officer.

Amy looks down to see a very agitated patient.

"She must be dreaming and its not a good one. I'm going to try wake her."says Amy as she looks across at the officer and the other one still at the opened door. They both nod at the nurse.

" Miss Doe, Jane Doe, wake up, its a dream , you're safe. Miss, Miss, Jane D..."

Amy was not able to finish her sentence , when the patient bolts up into the sitting position and grabs the lapels of Amy's lab coat. The female officer goes to intervene, but Amy stops her.

"JANE!" Is all the patient screams, before all goes silent again and she lets go of Amy.

In a very meek voice the patient says, "I think things are coming back,"she looks at Amy and then at the officers, "Can you call the Inspector, I need another look at that Photo please."

"Of course,"The young female officer motions to her partner still at the door, "we'll get him for you."

"Do you feel up to this? "Amy cautions.

The patient looks at her and smiles, "Yes, I need to confirm something from my dream."

"Okay ",Amy nods.

"One other thing Amy, " The patient says with a strong confident voice, "I am Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts!" A wide smile plastered on Maures face.

* * *

Jane lets out a long breath as she enters the door of her apartment. She mechanically takes her gun and badge and puts it in the coffee table drawer, throws her keys on the table, and makes her way to her couch. She flops down and puts her head back as she tries to process the day thus far. "Maura, where are you?"" she whispers, as she rakes her hands through her wild hair.

She leans forward and scrolls through her phone, looking for the Aspen number to call back the ski patrol. She can't help but look for a missed call or text from Maura. Her eyes fall on a conversation from two days previous.

_Jane , you there?_

_Hey Maur, How was conference?_

_Workshop an shrapnel and its impact on the human anatomy was fascinating._

_Wow, sounds riveting_

_Do I detect sarcasm Jane?_

_Maybe..._

_Off to ski tomorrow_

_Have fun, don't break a leg_

_OK, see you Saturday_

_Maur, I_

pause

_Yes Jane_

_See you Saturday_

_Sweet dreams_

_You too._

She touches the words on the screen, lets out a sigh and recalls what she wants to say.

_Maur, I miss you..._

Snapping into reality, she searches for the number and hits redial. Letting out a breath as the phone rings,

"Hello , ski patrol, Jeff speaking." a voice answers.

"Hello, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli from Boston, we spoke earlier."

"Right, I remember, we don't have anymore information Detective."

"How many missing or um-uh dead?"she winced at the word.

" Five confirmed dead, we are still digging, ten rescued, think there were 25 skiers at the time of the avalanche, according to surveillance video."he sighs, "No sign of your friend here so far. This whole area is a mess, most people were taken to the Aspen Medical Care Center, the more critically injured were airlifted to major centers. You may want to check there.

Jane didn't have to think hard about the next comment. "I'm coming there, its easier to work it than from here." Jane held a breath then raked her fingers through her hair.

"As you wish, Dr Isles has you as her primary contact on my information here, so you can have her ski pack."

"Alright, I'll see you when I get there."

"Give me a call when you arrive Detective, I'll most likely still be here."Jeff response wearily.

"I hear you Jeff, I'll be in touch and thanks."She disconnects and hold the phone against her lip. She is lost in thought when a knock comes to her door.

A muffled voice she is all too familiar with comes through the door. "Janie, are you in there?" Knock,knock. "Janie?"

Jane throws her head back and rolled her eyes. Beat her fists on the couch with frustration before she answered. "Ma, Ma! I'm coming, stop or you'll get all my neighbors mad at me!"she husks as she opens the door. "What!?"

Angela stands at the door mid knock and a sheepish grin, "Janie, your home!" she exclaims.

"Ma, If I answer the door , I'm home!" Jane answers with exasperation, She turns from the door and slumps on the couch.

"Jane, Vince and the boys are worried about you. They asked me to come over and check on you." Angela enters the apartment as she closes the door.

"I'm alright ," she almost whispers.

Angela looks down at her daughter with a sympathetic grin. "Jane, you don't look OK, talk to me please." Angela sits by her daughter. Jane chews her lip and stares at the floor.

"Ma, I'm good , really , I just want to be alone," Jane looks over at her Mom.

"JANE." her Mother admonishes.

Jane sat up and rubbed her head in her hands. "Ma , please, I can't, please I just can't."

Angel leans forward and caresses her daughters back, " Jane, when you're ready." She pats Janes knee and goes to leave, when a strong hand pulls her back.

"I'm going to Aspen, Colorado on the next flight. I have to pass it by Shawn, but I'm going to find Maura." She looks at her Mom. " I have to find out what's going on. Maura hasn't been in contact with either of us for days, thats weird, ya know." Angela sits down again by her daughter.

"Jane, what are you not telling me? You're scaring me." Angela remarks , wide eyed as she sits by her daughter, her hand on her heart.

Jane rubs her face in her hands, "Right now, I don't know what to think." Angela reaches out to hug her daughter. Jane squirms away, "No, no hugging," more afraid of losing her composure than of the sign of affection. Angela gives up and raises her hands in retreat. Jane looks at her mother with a slight pain of guilt. "There was an avalanche at the resort Maura was staying at", she stops and swallows hard, clearing her throat , she continues, "they found Maura's ski pack at the scene."Jane sees her Moms shocked expression, then allows her body to flop back into the couch, her eyes to the ceiling.

" Jane, you don't think", Angela barely whispers , when Jane stops her.

"Ma , I don't know , she sits up again", I don't know what to think."Jane gets up and starts to pace. "All I know is that I have to go to Aspen to get the answers I need." She looks down at Angela. " Ï'll bring her back, one way,"Janes voice cracks, "or another." At that Angela gets up and grabs her daughter in a big hug. This time Jane doesn't not resist, she falls into the embrace. She still fights to keep the tears at bay. She gives into her mother's strong embrace, allowing just a moment of weakness. She can't hold it anymore.

"Let it go Janie, its alright, just let it go."Angela coos, hardly able to hold her own emotions in check. She must be there for her baby girl, Jane needs her right now. Angela can feel Janes body shake as Jane wraps her arm's around her mother. Angela knows Jane has been holding this in, struggling alone, trying desperately to keep her badass facid.

With a strangled voice she whispers,"What if she's...I'll bring her back." A muffled sob makes its way through, as Angela tightens her grip on the Detective.

"She'll be okay, you'll see baby, she'll be okay."Angela assures.

Jane pushes free of her mother and wipes at her eyes. "Well this isn't going to help anything." she remarks in an emotion filled voice. She goes for a tissue and starts to gain her composure. She looks up to see Angela silently weeping.

Jane wraps her mother in a hug then pulls back, gripping Angelas arm's and trying to look at her face. "Ma , you're right, it will be ok, please don't cry, I'll find her, I will." Angela nodded and tried to regain her composure as well.

"Well we make a fine pair." Mother and daughter share a sad smile.

"Come on Ma, I'll drive to the station, I have some apologizes to make, then get some time off. Regardless I AM going to Colorado tonight." Jane remarks as they prepare to leave the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Mothers day to all the great Moms out there!**

**Chapter 6:Calls**

"Inspector Morrison", Maura exclaimed as the man walked in her room," please come in. May I see that photo again?" She asked as she stretched out her hand to receive the photo. He pulled the picture from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you," she passes it back. "Thank God, its not Jane." She lets out a breath of relief.

"Well do you know who this might be?"The Inspector asks as he looks at the photo one more time before placing it in his jacket. "We found her on top of you, she was dead and you were knocked out. Since you don't seem to know who she is, do you mind telling me about who she's not?"

As Maura takes a breath to answer, the door blows open and Dr Horton comes in. "Amy called , wow, its an honor to meet you Dr Isles, your family has done so much to help our clinic." Dr Horton reaches for her hand and shakes it enthusiastically.

"Hold on, we don't actually KNOW this is Dr Isles? If I may, can I take your fingerprints and run them through CODIS?" The inspector asks as he motions to the female officer to get the materials they need for the check.

"Of course Inspector,"she says without ever breaking eye contact "I understand and do what you must, I am Dr Maura Isles." She holds up her fingers to accentuate the fact. "I don't understand why you didn't know who I am, did you not find my identification in my wallet in my ski pack?"

Dr Horton and Amy look from the Inspector to Maura as the Inspector talks. "Maam, all we found was you and a dead woman on top of you. You had no gloves, no boots, no ski pack , " he counts on his fingers with agitation, "and you were found a half mile out of town with a blood splattered white ski suit. The blood is on your hands as well, and we tested that and it belongs to the victim." As Inspector Morrison finishes, he rakes his hands through his wavy red hair. His voice calms. "Neither you or the deceased had any ID, we can only go on what we have."He shrugs.

Maura felt sorry for Morrison, "Inspector , I do understand, by all means run your tests." This time she displayed her flanges in surrender. As the young female officer returns with the materials and begins the process of fingerprinting Maura.

Suddenly realization hits her, " Does anyone know I am here? You mean no one knows I'm here?"

"Well, between this and the avalanche, plus we don't know who you were?"Dr Horton defends.

"AVALANCHE! What avalance?" Maura exhales as she examines her discolored fingertips from the fingertip kit. The officer turns to leave with the fingerprints to go through CODIS. "Dr Isles , I recognize you now, my Mom is a cancer survivor because of your families foundation. Thank you." she leaves the room as the others stare after her.

"There are people in Boston I must get in contact with." She looks at the Inspector, "One , most immediate is the women I am thankful that photo was not, Detective Jane Rizzoli of the Boston Police Department. May I have a phone?" Maura queries as she searches the now quiet room.

Amy is the first to move. There is no land line in "Jane Doe's"room, Amy hands her her personal cell phone. She smiles and indicates to Maura that its okay. Dr Horton grabs her hand, "No Amy, allow me." He hands his phone to Maura. She takes it from him with a shy smile.

She quickly dials Jane's number, the phone rings, You have reached the voicemail..., Maura tries again with the same result. "Damn it Jane, where are you?" The ME whispers.

She thinks for a minute and dials another familiar number.

"Hello"

"Angela, its Maura, do you know where Jane is? She doesn't pick up?" Maura pours out before Angela has a moment to think or speak. There is silent on the other end of the phone. "Angela?" Then she hears it, the muffled crying on the other end of the phone. "Oh Angela, "Maura's voice feels strangled, "sorry," pause, "It's a long story." Maura manages to choke out before her emotions overcome her.

"Oh Maura, I'm so happy to hear from you, Jane is here, at work, she is seeing Sean right now. She is on her way to Aspen to find you, "Angela pauses sniffles and continues, "Honey, she doesn't know what she was going to find. She thought you may have been one of the victims." Angela voice fades.

Maura finds her voice, "Angela , I'm so sorry , I had amnesia and just remembered who I am," Maura recounts as she touches the bump on her head, "Poor ,Jane, I have to tell her I'm alright. I can't remember everything about why I'm here at the medical center, but I do remember her and how important she is to me."

Angela's voice is stronger, "Keep trying her and so will I. She is probably still in the meeting, but I'll go up and find her myself!" Maura had to let out a slight chuckle at the elder Rizzoli's determination.

"Thank you Angela. Is all well there , you know besides..."she is cut off by Angela.

"No worries here, Bass is fine , the homestead secure; talk to Jane and that all that matters!"

"Alright , thank you and Bye Angela."

"Bye and I love you Maura." Maura's eyes well up at the matriarch's words. She truly is a remarkable women.

She presses the hang up button and becomes aware of the people around her. All staring at her. The young officer has returned and is also looking at her, then turns to the Inspector. "Here are the results from CODIS." She hands him a paper.

"Well, Dr Isles, according to this you are who you say you are." He sighs and looks up at her.

"Now we just need you to remember what happened before your stay here."

"Her long term memory came back, but trauma may be hampering the segment of recall in question." Dr Horton comments as her regards his patient.

"Was my phone found?" Maura asks.

"Not to my knowledge, " the Inspector comments as he jots notes in his notebook.

"Its okay Dr Isles, you can use mine, get in touch with your family and friends. Its the least I can do. Your Foundation has done so much for this center," the Doctor smiled and patted her hand. "We will leave you be to conduct your calls in private." He says as he motions for the room to clear.

"Thank you , Maura comments as she tries Janes number once more

* * *

As Jane makes her way up to brick with coffees in hand, her phone buzzes on her hip._ Damn, my hands are full, oh well they can leave a message,_ she thinks as the elevator doors open.

She goes into the bullpen, puts a coffee on Korsacks desk, he looks up from his paperwork and gives a nod, she flashes him a weak smile. She then goes to Frost and put a coffee by him, he looks up at her. Jane sits on the edge of his desk as her eyes meet his, in a low tone she begins, "Listen Barry, I'm sorry , I shouldn't have take it out on you." She pushes the coffee toward him and he accepts it.

"Jane its OK..."

"No Barry, no its not, don't let me off the hook here." She takes a gulp of her coffee and continues. "I had a phone call and Maura may be missing, there was an avalanche where she was skiing," she stops and chews on her lip to mask its quiver. She looks up and Korsak has joined them. "Guy's I'm really sorry, I have to go to Aspen and find her, she may be in danger."

"My head went there too Jane, These killings may he related to Doyle." Vince comments with a serious look.

Jane's phone goes off, she pulls it from the holster, she doesn't recognise the number, "What, damn telemarketers. "as she adjusts the phone in its holster. "Is Cavenaugh in yet?"She questions as she takes another gulp of the liquid gold. Her phone goes off again, again she retrieves it. She talks to the flashing screen, "Hey, not in the mood," and clicks it back in the holster.

She looks to see the light on in Cavanaugh's office and the door open. "Anything new before I see the leu? " Smiling at her own play on words. Another sip of coffee and the information sharing interrupted when her mother rushes in the room.

"Jane! Jane! " Angela exclaims as she rushes toward her daughter.

"Ma I'm kinda working here, "Jane accents with spread arms and raised eyebrows.

"Shes been trying to reach you, please pick up your phone."

"Ma , who ,what!" As Angela grabs Jane's arms and brings them down, she looks in her daughters eyes. The matriarch speaks barely audible with a large smile on her face.

"Maura, Jane, Maura has been trying to call you."

Jane swallows hard and looks wide eyed at her mother.

**Big reunion coming up, now the real fun begins.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadows : Chapter 7**

Jane looked back at her mother is almost disbelief, could this be, could Maura be trying to reach her. She snatches the phone from its holster and searched for the unknown number, just as she went to press redial, her phone rang in her hand. That same unknown number, her heart raced as she pressed the answer button and raised it to her ear.

"Hello, Det.."was all she got out, when a very excited voice on the other end shouted.

"Jane!"

"Maura! Oh my God are you okay" Jane tried desperately to keep her voice from cracking but to no avail. She covers her mouth with her hand as the voice on the other end of the phone begins to speak. Angela is standing in front of her daughter with tears running down her face and a wide smile plastered on her face. She knows how close Jane and Maura are, this is what Jane needed, to hear her friends voice on the other end of that phone. Jane meets her mothers eyes as she nods in response to cellular conversation. Tears now run down Janes cheeks as well, she couldn't stop them if she tried. Angela reaches out her hand, Jane takes it and a mutual squeeze is exchanged.

" Jane, Thank goodness I was able to reach you. I'm alright, really, I'm ok. I've been involved with something here, I can't remember the details. I had amnesia for a full day, I couldn't remember anything who you were or even who I was, all my ID was missing. Jane there's a women in the Morgue, she was with me. She looked a lot like you but I don't know who she was. I think I may be blocking it out or it may be due to trauma to my head, I have a nasty bump on my head." Finally finished her run on word, Maura waited to hear the voice on the other end of the phne.

Jane was so happy to hear Maura's voice that she forgot she was in the conversation too. She realized in the silence it was her turn to speak, she just couldn't. The entire bullpen, including Cavanaugh had their eyes on her. All she could squeak out in a gravelly tone, while still eye to eye with her mother was, "Oh yea, that's great Maur, "before her voice failed her again.

"Jane , are you there, are you even listening to me, for heavens sake Jane!"Maura admonished.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle at how she had already exasperated Maura. She released her mothers hand and wiped her eyes. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. You could hear a pin drop in the room. Everyone had a place in their heart for the quirky Medical examiner and Jane knew it. At this moment she wanted to be selfish , she left the room with phone and coffee in hand. She stood outside brick and tried wiping her eyes without spilling her coffee while cradling the cell in her left hand.

"Maura, I'm listening, its just , well , its just great to hear your voice , ya know." Jane replied with her voice only cracking once as she tried to sound composed to her friend.

"Jane are you crying. No please don't cry, you know if you cry, I cry and I don't want to cry." Maura responds as her voice cracks.

"Ok , here's the deal,"Jane responds, "you don't start and I'll stop and it will be alright. "Jane smiles as she takes a swig of her coffee. She smiled to herself and this time she didn't hold back. "Maura , there's so much going on here, I don't know if its safe for you to come back yet. And I- I missed you Maura, I really missed you." Jane bit her bottom lip as she waited for response.

Maura's voice was thick with emotion, "Jane I missed you too. I wish you were here, I feel so lost and alone."Maura couldn't help how pathetic she sounded, she really needed her best friend now, more that ever.

"Maur, listen to me, you'll-we'll get through this. I'm on my way to Aspen, next flight , I promise, you hang on ,okay?" Jane could feel the lump rising in her throat. "I have a few things to secure here then I'll be there. Hang on honey, hang on. "At the last words, Janes voice broke and tears threatened again, especially as she heard gentle weeping on the other end. "Maur I-I um- I'll see you soon, hang on ,Ok I'm coming."

"I'll be here, and thank you Jane."Maura hangs up.

Jane ponders a moment as the connection goes dead.

She turns back to the bullpen and heads straight to Cavanaugh's office.

Korsak steps in front of her path. She stops and looks at him. " Jane, wait, theres something you should know." The older Detective starts as he looks back at Frost to back him up.

* * *

Maura is still shaking as she hangs up the phone. Thinking how great it was to hear Jane's voice. As she was getting lost in the moment the door opens and Amy enters. "Dr Isles, Dr Horton says he can release you from the hospital, but sadly you can't leave town." Amy relays.

" Its okay Amy, I can't leave town because I am still a suspect in this murder. Amy, what can you tell me?" Amy looks around nervously, " Not much more than you know already I'm afraid."

" Its alright Amy, I won't put you in a compromising situation. " She smiles at the nervous girl.

The Inspector and Dr Horton enter the room next. " Dr Isles, I have your papers here. I have arranged for a suite at the Aspen Meadows Resort. I believe that is were you and your parents stay when in town." Dr Horton proudly remarks.

The Inspector steps up as Maura signs the papers, " You know you can't leave town until we clear this matter?"

" Of course Inspector, I will contact you when I remember something." Maura replied without looking up from the papers. Once sighed she gives them to Dr Horton. " My friend Detective Jane Rizzoli is coming out to help me. Maybe going over things with her will bring back memories I have suppressed."

" Don't be a stranger, you must keep in constant contact with me." Inspector Morrison passes Maura his card." I hope you can remember something soon that will help our case. Were you with anyone?"

" You're getting tired of hearing this but I don't remember and me too, Inspector , me too, I want to go home."

* * *

Jane checks her ticket at the gate. She goes with some urgency to the waiting area. Her flight leaves in less than an hour for Aspen- Pitkin County Airport. She turns on her phone and checks messages. She calls Korsak.

"Sargent Korsak, "he answers.

" Vince, it's Jane, any ID on the first victim?"

" Yea, you are not going to believe this..."

"Vince, just spit it out!" She exclaimed in frustration.

" Jane he is-was, Andrew Haas, he was with the FBI, out of the Washington office."

" Washington? Wait, do you think Dean is involved somehow. God , if he'd only leave his obsession with Doyle alone , Maura would be safe." She spits out between clenched teeth. She thought she closed that chapter of her life. Here it was to bite her in the butt once more.

She heard the boarding call and turned back to her phone conversation. " Have to go , by flight is boarding, turning off the phone now. I'll call when I get to Aspen."

" Jane wait."

"Can't Vince ,have to make this flight, Maura needs me." With that the phone went dead.

" Did you tell her? Frost questions

" Damn, shes gone and her phone is off, damn." says the Sergeant in frustration.

" Well the third victim, eldest son of Pretty Boy Floyd, ice pick up the nose. Eu, nasty!" Frost recoils in disgust at the picture on his tablet.

* * *

Amy exits the room as Doctor and Inspector talk to Maura.

" Amy," a voice from the shadows whispers. She is startled, but turns in that direction. " Keep me informed , where she is going and who she sees."

In a weak voice Amy replied," I don't know, I like her , she has done so much.."

The voice, this time angry, " That's too bad Amy , you are in way too far to stop now!" Amy looks at the floor, she turns to see the officer at the door return from the washroom to his post. The voice is gone.

Amy looks away at disgust in herself. " Amy you idiot," she whispers to herself as she returns to the nurses station.

**Big reunion coming next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, you are encouraging me along!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Reunion.**

Jane sits back in her seat on the aircraft. She closes her eyes. No electronics allowed on at the time of take off. She let her mind wanders towards the earlier conversation with Vince and Cavanaugh.

_Korsak steps in front of her path. She stops and looks at him. " Jane, wait, there's something you should know." The older Detective starts as he looks back at Frost to back him up._

_" Vince, not now ,I promised I'd be there for Maura, out of the way." as she goes to push by Korsak._

_"Jane wait you have to see this." Korsak motions to Frost again._

_"Jane this is big, Maura is in danger." Frost replies as he looks at the screen of his tablet._

_"What? How?" Now they had Janes attention._

_Vince directs them all to Cavanagh's office. Sean is at the door and gives Vince a nod as they enter with Jane._

_Jane suddenly aware she is in the company of her three colleges and the door is closed. "Fella's, what's up?"_

_"Jane , we have a serious Issue here." Sean comments as he goes behind his desk, motioning the other three to take a seat._

_They sit. "We are trying to keep this on the low. The death of Perce Flanigan raises the started when O'Rourke killed Colin Doyle, Doyle killed O'Rourke. Well, the territorial battle continues." He looks at Korsak as he moves to the front of his desk. Takes a moment to think before sitting on the front. "We are monitoring the big four, Doyle , O'Rourke and some new muscle thats moved in namely Flanigan and The Floyd family. All vying for power in the new mob, through gaining officials and lucrative contracts. It is staying low key because we," he looks at Vince," don't know who has who in their back pocket."_

_"You mean here, in BPD?" Jane looks around the room. All Cavanaugh did was nod a yes at her. She lets a deep nervous laugh , then questions, "Well if they have their pound of flesh in Colin Doyle, why do you think Maura is still in danger?"_

_"Jane , it's come full circle, surely your cop gut tells you she is safer there?"Jane shakes her head as she looks away from her boss._

_"Yea, I told her she is safer there, I just went with the feeling , ya know." All three men in the room nodded at the comment._

_"Vince, fill her in."As he moves to sit behind his desk._

_"Jane, Maura is in trouble. Before you go there are some details you need to know. Maura was found just outside Aspen CO with a dead women. She appeared to have Amnesia for a day or two, she is at the medical center under guard. "Jane looks at him shocked. Vince lets out a sigh, "Jane they think she had something to do with the murder._

_Jane leaps up from her seat, "WHAT! You all know she is incapable of taking a life. She can dig through a body full of maggots but can't kill a fly, If I'm there , I am the one who wields the swatter. "She points at herself. It feels like her heart is going to race out of her chest. She rakes both hands through her wild curls, letting her hands stop over her face as she slowly brings them down._

_"So she can't leave Aspen anyway because of the situation. Another thing, somehow the FBI is involved and we have no ID yet on the first victim. We are being blocked in CODIS for some reason." Frost relay with a shrug. He looks back at his tablet._

_"Jane if you were on your way to ask to go with Maura, the answer is yes, you know I would trust no one else with her safety." says Cavanaugh. Jane smiles a warm smile back at him. "Frost here has put all the information for you to look at on this tablet." Frost stands and gives the electronic device to Jane. She takes it and smiles at her partner._

_"Thanks," she says. "I need to call and get my ticket but i'm leaving today sometime."_

_"Be careful Jane, we don't know what's going on in Colorado or if its connected to here." cautions Cavenagh. "Say hello to Dr Isles." Sean smiles at the female detective._

_"Be safe and take care of her." Korsak says as he pats Jane on the shoulder._

_Frost steps up,"If you have any issues with her tablet, just skype me, I installed it and a few games on there." He enthusiastically shows her."Give my best to Maura, I hope this clears up soon so she can come home." She smiles and puts her hand on her shoulder._

_"I'd better get going and say bye to Ma and get her to watch Jo for me._

_As she leaves the office , she turns back one more time. "Thanks guys", then she off to pack._

Jane comes back to reality as the plane levels out. She opens her eyes to see the fluffy pillow of clouds below her. She turns on the tablet when the caution light in the plane goes off. The Stewardess asks if she wants anything, she pick s a coffee. Then she settles in to review the files on the case for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Maura moves in to her Aspen Meadow suite after discharge from the hospital. Dr Horton has arranged a beautiful luxury two bedroom suite for her, knowing Jane was coming to stay..It seemed massive at 1200 square feet and a private balcony looking over the Mountains. Tim Horton had also arranged for Amy to come by and check on her, he made sure she was taken care off. He and Amy helped Maura with her things, not much since she arrived at the medical center with a blood splattered snow suit, that was now locked away in evidence at the police station. Amy went out earlier and bought her some clothes, a nice down jacket, hat, mitts and warm boots.

Maura is awestruck at the beauty of the Master bedroom surrounded by windows and a view of the mountains. Once everything was in Dr Horton approached Maura. " Dr Isles, would you accompany me to dinner tonight? He smiles confidently. She looks up at his blue eyes, she never noticed what a handsome face her doctor had until now.

" Thank you for the invite Dr Horton, but I am very tired and would just like to relax alone here with a glass of wine. I have much to assimilate." He gives a sad smile.

" Of course, I understand." He takes her hand and kisses it before turning to leave, she walks him to the door. They exchange smiles as he exits the suite. Maura closes the door and returns to her room. She leans on the window and tries to keep horrible flashbacks at bay._ I feel so alone, Jane would be proud of how I'm holding I could really use a friend right now._ She smiles at the thought of her best friend. As she looks out her window at the fabulous view, the two days of stress and worry come out in liquid form. She does not try to stop the tears,she lays her head on the window as the scene blurred out of view.

* * *

Jane arrived at Aspen- Pitkin County Airport. She hailed a Taxi and through her carry on to the seat next to her. She wanted to go straight to the Aspen Medical Center to find Maura. ._God, I'm so happy that she is alive, I'm not ready to give her up yet. I'm here to protect her, my best friend._ _Come on Rizzoli, say it, she admonishes herself. I love her and I need her; I'm going to admit it to her when I see her. _She was stirred from her musings as_ the_ taxi driver announced the destination. Jane paid the fare and ran through the door. Her heart was pounding almost out of her chest in anticipation.

She approaches the front desk with wild eyes. "I'm here to see Dr Maura Isles."She says as the clerk checks the computer roster.

"I'm sorry dear, she checked out this evening."

Janes face dropped as she look down at the women behind the desk. "Where did she go?" questions Jane.

The woman looks over her glasses at the brunette in front of her,"I can't tell you that."

"WHAT! "Jane whips out her badge attached to the long chain around her neck. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and I demand to know where she is, her life is in danger"Jane yells at the wide eyed women infront of her.

Jane takes a quick look around to see security guards and police come on the run._ Smooth Rizzoli_. She rolls her eyes.

As everyone stands on high alert, a graying middle aged man in a disheveled brown jacket steps forward. "Detective Rizzoli, you have no jurisdiction here," he reminds her as he steps closer, "you sure know how to make an entrance."The Inspector comments as he looks around at all the faces.

"Yea,well," as she drops her badge and her eyes. She sheepishly looks at the Inspector , he smiles and extends his is over some of the phobia with her hands and grips his

hand for a quick but firm shake. He looks around an gestures to all that the shows over and its time to move on. When Jane lifts her face, she sees another man standing there, he has sandy hair and icy blue eyes. Maura would love you, she thinks.

The sandy haired man extends a hand, " I'm Dr Tim Horton, I'm Maura's doctor, pleased to meet you detective. She will be very happy to see you."She smiles at him as she gives his hand a quick firm grasp as well.

" Detective, we can take you to her, we know she is expecting you." says the inspector." I'll fill you in on the way." Jane nods.

On the way to the Resort, Morrison files her in about the "Jane Doe" in the morgue, the avalanche and the condition of the good ME.

Jane sat and absorbed it all, then the Inspector asked, " Detective, what did mean by, 'her life depends on it'?" Janes eyes go wide as her head snaps toward him. Her eyes are wide as she met the Inspectors.

" Its complicated, I really want to see Maura right now. I'm tired after a 6 hour flight but I'll fill you in later,we'll see if there is a connection." He nods his understanding.

" We're here"

Jane exits the car in a flash, forgetting her carry on in the back seat of the car. Morrison, grabs it and shakes his head. He catches up to the Detective who is already at the front desk. "This way Detective," Morrison directed as Jane took her bag from him .

Jane stands at the door, she takes a breath, then knocks.

Maura opens the door, thinking its the room service she ordered. Her eyes go wide at the sight of Jane and the tears cascade as sobs erupt from her. Jane is barely containing her emotion as she hugs Maura strong and secure. " It'll be OK , I'm here," as she draws circles of comfort on her friends back, " I'm here."

Morrison drops the bag near the door then exits, leaving the two friends alone.

**Reunion! More to follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sincere**

Amy heads to her car after night shift. She clicks the auto door locks as she approaches. Then she sees a shuffle from the shadows. She freezes, ready to hit the horn button when she hears it - the voice. He comes so close to her back that she can feel his breath. "Amy, I see Rizzoli is in town. Watch them." She doesn't turn around rather lets out an angry sigh.

"I didn't sign up for this. This is beyond our agreement." She hisses.

She feels him move close enough that their bodies touch. In a low growl he whispers in her ear, "Amy you didn't mind the money, now do the job." She doesn't turn around. "This is a sedative. Tell me anything Rizzoli brings with her, take pictures and call on this." He hands her a bag and a burn phone. She takes neither. He slams them on the roof of the car. "I'd hate to see mama on the street." She sighs and dejectedly takes both. "Good girl," the voice rasps. She feels the presence leave. She turns around slowly and looks at the objects in her hand. _Mom, when did this get so nuts?_

Amy had finished a double shift after the avalanche. The weight of the day and her personal situation took its toll. That's when she first encountered the man with the voice. The man approached her from out of the shadows, offering her $100,000 for her help. All she had to do was be a personal nurse to some Jane Doe. She was to tell him any information. She rationalized it and accepted it. She needed the money. Her mother was in an institute specializing in alzheimer patients. Her mother seemed content there, but it was expensive. She had missed two payments already and they were threatening to kick her mother out. She couldn't afford to quit her job and look after her mom full time. She had grabbed all the overtime and extra shifts she could to make ends meet, and still came up short. In retrospect, she figures the vice knew how desperate she was and still is. She has already spent most of the money to keep her mother happy at the Institute. She has no choices anymore. She opens her car door, throws all her stuff, including her new acquisition on the seat behind her. Tomorrow she is assigned to go see Dr Isles. She is now dreading that visit.

* * *

Korsak and Frost catch the elevator to the morgue. Frost questions on the descent, "Did you get in touch with Jane yet?"

"No, I don't think her phone is on, I've left several messages." He looks up from his cell as they reach their destination.

As they enter the morgue, Dr Pike is hovering over the third body, without looking up, he addresses them. "Detectives, I thought I was quite clear when I said I will contact you with my report."

Korsak, miffed, invades the taller man's personal bubble. "Jane may have patience for your antics, I do not!" he huffs. Pike straightens up and clears his throat.

"What do you want to know, Detectives?" Korsak gives Pike some space and starts to talk as he walks to the end of the autopsy table beside Frost. Frost is trying to look anywhere but at the splayed face and skull of the latest victim.

Pike turns back to his perusal of the open nasal cavity. "The first ice pick was used on the first two victims. I found blood from Haas near the hilt of the ice pick. This Floyd boy was tasered first before an ice pick was hammered up his nose." He points to the cadaver's shoulder.

"Hammered ?" Frost comments as he looks away, a little green around the gills.

Pike looks up to comment. "Yes, there are signs of blunt force trauma to the end of the wooden handle on the pick." He points so both gentlemen can see. "The picture I found in his pocket had no prints."

"What picture?" queries Korsak.

Pike turns and finds the picture in question in a plastic bag. "Here Detectives."

Both Korsak and Frost look at the photo with dropped jaws. "This just got a whole lot nastier," Korsak comments to his young partner.

* * *

Jane guides Maura to the couch and both friends flop down without separating. Maura has calmed but Jane keeps her tucked tight against her. "I'm scared," a weak whisper from Maura's lips. "I know, but we'll get through this, we will." Jane reassures. Jane switches position so that Maura is closer to her and her head tucked under Jane's chin.

"Okay, Maur, talk to me." Jane whispers quietly.

"I'm not sure where to start," whispers Maura.

"At the beginning would be nice."

"Jane, you already know I'm adopted."

"Ok doctor smartypants, not that far back!" Both women smile despite the situation. They enjoyed being in each other's presence.

"I don't understand what happened. I went to Aspen after the conference and stayed in my parents chalet. I skied the next day until supper. The skiing was pristine and the scenery breathtaking. I even met up with some old friends and stayed to have drinks and hórderves. The next day I went skiing and then I was in the Medical Centre." Maura sighs, wipes her eyes and continues." There's more I didn't tell them Jane. I see that girl in my dreams, at first I thought she was you. The picture Inspector Morrison showed me looks a lot like you, curly long brunette hair, olive skin, but she had blue eyes. My mind put your face to it, but I know now, they are very separate. The memories of you that surfaced were warm and secure. The ones of her are garbled and painful." Maura snaps up and grabs her head in her hands. Jane reacts and rubs her back, feeling for the pain emanating from her friend. "Jane, I must be blocking the trauma, it's in there, I just can't get it out. It comes in flashbacks and dreams. I'm working on piecing it together." She goes to the bedroom, Jane follows. Maura retrieves a bunch of napkins with writing on them, she hands them to Jane.

Jane takes the pseudo paper and looks at Maura, "Gee Maur, could they maybe just give you some paper?" As she goes through the treasures in her hands.

"No Jane, no one knows about these." She grabs Jane's hands, "I didn't know who to trust." Maura's eyes were wild, Jane looks back at her with a furrowed brow.

"Maura its alright, we'll work this together." Jane put the napkins on the bed and takes Maura by the hand and leads her back to the couch. They both sit down.

Maura's eyes suddenly turn toward her friend. "I have been a terrible host, I didn't show you your room, let you freshen up after a long flight, I'm sorry, here let me make some coffee, maybe after you see your room, yes?" Jane was stunned by the switch in the conversation. Maura grabs her hand and whisks her off the couch toward the spare bedroom. Jane become aware of her surroundings for the first time since she arrived. The suite was immense and the room Maura took her reminded her of pictures she's seen of these upscale hotels. The room was large, all white, and had a breathtaking view of the mountains. Maura was watching her expression as she looked around, never once releasing her hand. "Do you like it?" Maura questions with a large smile on her face.

"Uh, ya, its great," as Jane looks around at the view. She feels Maura's hand in hers and looks at her friend. She turns to Maura and takes her other hand in her's as well. "Maur, this is great. It is, but I need to talk to you before I lose my nerve, please." Jane looks at her with pleading eyes. Hand in hand Jane leads her back to the couch and seats them both. Jane takes Maura's hand in hers and looks down at their intertwined fingers.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked with a furrowed brow of concern.

Jane lets out a nervous chuckle as she looks into Maura's eyes. "There's nothing wrong Maura, I just suck at this stuff." Jane looks down at their hands once more, makes a deep sigh, closes her eyes, squeezes Maura's hands and starts talking." I'm scared too, but not about this part, I know we can make it through together. The part that scared me was losing you. I was angry at everyone, I couldn't focus, Maur." She looks into her friends eyes, "I was so lost. I need you in my life. This made me realize how important you are to me and that I..." Jane drops her eyes to their hands again.

"Jane?" Maura tries to make eye contact with her friend.

"No, no, Maura, let me finish or I won't," Jane meets Maura's gaze. A tear rolls down Jane's left cheek, Maura lifts a hand to wipe it away. Jane sees confusion and worry in her friend's eyes, as Maura brings her hand back into Jane's with a reassuring squeeze. "Uh, to hell with it, I'm more of an action girl anyway." Jane releases Maura's hand and cups her face gently, closing her eyes as she closes the gap between the two of them. Jane captures Maura's lips in a soft slow, sincere kiss. Jane separates and goes forehead to forehead with Maura and lets out a shattered breath. She doesn't open her eyes to see Maura's eyes trained on her. They sit there, without moving a muscle, then Maura speaks in a low whisper.

"Jane."

"No Maur, please don't say anything." Jane opens her eyes and sees what she reads as confusion on her friend's face. Jane gets up from the couch and heads to the door to retrieve her bag. Maura too gets up and tries again to get her friend's attention.

"Jane, we have to talk, please come sit," Maura approaches Jane.

Jane picks up her bag and turns to face Maura, she briefly makes eye contact as she breezes by, "I'll go freshen up, while you make coffee." Jane comments as she rushes toward the guest room. She goes inside and shuts the door. Maura is left standing in the suite living room, reeling from what happened, with more questions than answers.

* * *

Frost and Korsak enter Cavanaugh's office. "Sir, can we talk to you?" Korsak says as he closes the door behind them." Barry, show him the picture." Frost passes it, still in the evidence bag, to Cavenaugh. He looks at it as he rises from his seat. There in his hand was a picture of Detective Rizzoli and Dr Isles. A nice picture of them standing by each other obviously in deep discussion, if it were not for the markings. The photo had a dark "X" through Maura and a hen scratched name, "Doyle", beside her. A smaller "x" was over the female Detective. All three men knew this was an explicit threat.

"Shit," Cavanagh looks up at the men. "It's time to call in a favor from Walpole. We need to see what Doyle knows." Both men nod at their boss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Right mind**

Jane went through the door and closed it gently behind her. She leaned against it and slid down with her head in her hands._ God Jane, what was that, you just kissed your best friend, like on the lips! She must think you're an idiot. You came here to help her mental state , not blow it out of the_ _water_. _Did you like it? Well, yes. Did she like it? Not by the look on her face. Would you do it again? God ya, if given the chance but she'll probably never let you that close again._ She pounds her forehead in frustration. _Okay, get it together Rizzoli! You can talk your way out of this, you were just so happy to see her, ya that's it! You were so happy you kissed her. All you are to her is a best friend and that's what she needs right now_. She pulls herself of the floor and heads for the en-suite bathroom, she splashed some cold water on her face, then she looks up at the eyes staring back at her. _ How can you tell her you are in love with her, that you've never ever felt like that about anyone. Almost losing her was the epiphany, how can you tell her?_ "Alright, lets work this case, keep her safe, keep your mind out of the gutter and take her home." She admonishes herself out loud. She stalked out of the washroom and changed into sweats and BPD tee as a knock comes to the door.

"Jane, supper is here."

Maura tries again,"Jane are you ok?"

The door opens, Jane appears and drops her eyes to the floor, "Ya, just freshening up." She makes eye contact and flashes Maura a slight smile. She looked past Maura and there was a quaint table setting for two at her little dining room table. Maura meets her eyes and leads Jane to the table.

" Wait, I need to call Ma and tell her I arrived ok," Jane hurries into the room and surfaces with her phone. She hits speed dial and her mother has it on the first ring.

_" Oh Janie, thank God, you arrived there. Did you find Maura, how is she?"_ Angela got it all out in one breath

" Ma, breath, yes, I made it OK and Maura's here, she'll be alright." as Jane takes a side glance to Maura and offers a shy smile.

_"Can I talk to her, is she with you now?"_

" No, not right now, one hysterical Rizzoli at a time. Yes, she's here," Jane looks at Maura once more, Maura smiles and whispers.

_" Give her my love," Maura blows a kiss toward Jane and her phone._

"Ma , Maura sends her love," Jane relays as she rolls her eyes at the atics.

_" You take care of each other and I'll talk to you later, love you both."_

" We love you too, goo.." Jane was interrupted by her mother.

_" Vince and Barry were trying to get in touch with you!"_

" Ma, I'll call them later or tomorrow, I'm beat and Maura has supper, love you Ma , goodnight." Jane close the call. She then notices the voice mail and texts from both Korsak and Frost. She thinks she should maybe check them or call the Jeff guy from ski patrol, as she ponders she catches a glimpse of Maura.

Jane looks at the little table, candles,white wine and a beer on ice in a silver cooler. She forgot how hungry she was, it was the first time all day she had let her mind wonder to food. The phone can wait as she sets it on the couch side table and joins her friend. Maura pointed to the chair, "Have a seat, I ordered your favorite," she said with a smile. Jane waited until Maura started to sit before sitting as well. Maura looked across the small table at her. Jane had not met Maura's eyes for any length of time since she exited the guest room,she seemed nervous and embarrassed. Maura was definitely perplexed about her friend : the kiss, is that why she is acting so strange? she thinks. "Jane," she tries to catch her friends eye, "Jane, lift the cover, I hope you like it, the chief assured me that it is amazing." Maura remarks as she smooths out the servette on her lap. Jane looks up at her with a quick smile. She does as she is told and lifts the platter cover. Her eyes get huge as she look from Maura to the large platter of burger and fries, with a house salad on the side. The burger was almost as big as the plate containing the side salad, three quarter pound patties, slathered with BBQ sauce and pickles. Maura looked amused at the look on Jane's face as she decided how best to tackle the feast before her. Maura uncovered her Spinach stuffed chicken breast, baked potato and side salad. She poured a wine and offered Jane a beer from the cooler. Jane accepted the offered drink. Her stomach growled audibly and both ladies looked at each other and laughed. The rest of the meal was enjoyed in relative silence while Yo-Yo Ma plays the prelude from Bach´s Cello Suite No. 1 softly in the background.

When the meal was done, both ladies moved into clean up mode, Jane spoke first. "Maura, sorry to be so weird and stuff," she says as she puts her cutlery on the plate and covers it with the silver dome.

Maura smiles an impish smile, "Oh, in what way?" she questions, causing Jane to turn and look at her friend.

"What do you mean in what way, you know before, when I," her hands gesturing wildly, " you know, did that. I was just sooooo happy to see you, Maur, I was so scared," her voice trailed off as her eyes studied the napkin she nervously rung in her hands.

Maura approached her friend and took both hands in her own. She looked at Jane and tried to get her to make eye contact. " Jane lets just detach from this reality tonight. We'll watch a movie and sit on the couch like the good old days. I just want to spend time with you, you came for me. If I'll only be your best friend, then I'll take it, but if there is more, well," Jane's eyes popped up to meet Maura's, " we can explore that too". Maura closed the space and looked at Jane as she captured Jane's lips in her own. Maura opened her eyes to see Jane's shut as Jane pulled her close and wrapped her fingers in Maura's hair. Maura struggled to pull away.

" Whoa tiger, lets stop there, " Maura breathlessly interjects.

" Sorry," Jane kisse sMaura's forehead then goes forehead to forehead with her as she breaths heavy, " we should stop, not the time, but Maur.."

Sensing what's next Maura puts her finger on Jane's lips, " Lets just pick something on pay per view and I'll get the blanket." she says as she tears herself from Jane. Jane rakes her hands through her hair as her heart rate levels. She can't help but smile as Maura led them toward the TV_. YES!_

* * *

The next day was an early rise for the Sergeant and Detective, as they prepared to go to Walpole to interview Patty Doyle.

"Vince, did you hear from Jane?"Frost questions

Not a word," Vnce looks down reviewing his notes, "lets just get this done for both our girls sakes." Frost nods.

Notes in hand they discuss strategy as they drive out to Walpole After a security check and surrendering of weapons, they were led to the interview room. As the secure door opened, they were surprised to see Cavenaugh and Dean already with Doyle. Paddy eyed them all with contempt."What do you want?" Doyle spits out in a hiss, as he looks from one to the other.

Dean looks at the other three men before speaking.

"What do you know about what's going on with Mob activity recently?"Gabriel Dean questions.

Doyle lets out a chuckles ,"And why would I know anything, you boys have me locked up tight here in Walpole," he gestures with his shackled hands. He doesn't look so fierce now, dressed in orange, thinner than before and shackled to the table. He had regained use of his legs, but he still needed assistance with a cane. All three men in that room knew, despite his appearance, he was still a very powerful force in Boston.

Sean moves close, and leans so he is face to face with Doyle, he speaks in a low deliberate tone, all the while keeping eye contact with Paddy. " You don't expect us to believe nothing gets inside these wall to you? You must know about these boys," Cavanaugh takes out the photos of the three murder victims and places them in front of Doyle. Paddy does not break eye contact with Cavenaugh, nor does he look down at the pictures, he simply shrugs. Sean keeps eye contact and continues. "What about Haas, O'Flanagan and Floyd," pointing again at the pictures." Doyle stays mute. Cavenaugh motions to Korsak, reluctantly he removes the photo in the evidence bag and places it before Doyle. He looks down and almost shoots from his seat.. All four men are startled by what they see.

"No one Lays a hand on Maura, you understand , no one," they definitely have Doyle's attention now.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11-Awakening**_

Jane was wakened by beating on her chest, as her eyes opened, she was punched in the jaw, her whole being snapped into self defence mode. She grabbed the offending arms and slung them over the perpetrators head, while pinning the assaulters body with her own to the other end of the couch. Jane's conscious state started to kick in, she looked around at her surroundings, then down at the body beneath hers. She looked down in time to see a pair of teeth heading for her left arm. It's Maura and she is not awake, even though her eyes are wild, they have no focus. "Maura," Jane yells, trying to wake her friend, "wake up , its Jane!" She gently headbutts Maura to deflect the bite. Maura's eyes spring to life and all Jane sees is pure fear. Jane's heart breaks and she gently reassures, "Maura, it's Jane, I'm here , it's okay sweetie, really it's okay."

Maura's body starts to relax as she wakes "Jane ", she whispers. Her face relaxes then her brow furrows as her head turns slightly. "Jane why are you on top of me with my arms above my head? As Jane goes to speak , she is cut off, "And why is your lip bleeding?"

Jane couldn't help but smile as she relaxed her grip on the ME's arms. She lets out a deep breath as she backs off Maura and wipes her lip.

"I should of never taught you to punch properly," she says while looking at the blood on her hand from her split lip, smiles up at Maura as she was passed a tissue.

Then realization hits Maura, "Oh God Jane, did I do that to you, I'm so,so sorry," she grabs Janes hands. "In the dream, she looked just like you, I thought she was you." Maura runs off leaving Jane dumbfounded alone on the couch. I have to write this down on the serviettes!" Maura exclaims as she disappears into the bedroom.

"Maura just use paper,"Jane answers as she puts the tissue back on her lip.

"Oh good, you didn't throw them out," Maura says as she returns with the handful of napkins.

Jane looks at her incredulously, " What, why would I throw out something that important to you? Really Maur?"Jane is sitting up on her knees on the couch watching Maura scurry around. "Slow down before you pop a vessel!" Jane says as she jumps to her feet and approaches the table where Maura is clearing the candles and left overs from the previous night.

Maura starts to lay out the napkins in order, Jane yawns and looks down at her watch, rubs her eyes and looks again."Maur its 6AM, are you nuts,"

"No, Jane come see, you aren't the bad person and I didn't kill her, I remember everything now! "She says excitedly as she grabs Janes arm and brings her to the side of the table, "see!."

"I'm so happy I'm not that bad person," Jane replies while rolling her eyes and making air quotes with her fingers. She winces slightly as her tongue goes over her split lip.

Maura playfully slaps Janes hands and gives she a sassy smile, "look silly, it's all here," as she rearranges the napkins, Maura studies all the details she had written down. As she ponders, Jane retrieves her phone to take a picture of Maura's musings splayed out on the table. Jane decides to look at her texts from Korsak as Maura mutters to herself and rearranges the napkins once again. As she reads, her blood goes cold, she looks at Maura and then again at the phone.

_Jane, the third victim is Jason Floyd, son of Pretty Boy Floyd. Things have heated up here. We are going to see Doyle. Something is going down here, bad things, keep Maura there where she is safe._

She looks up to see Maura silent , looking at her with a furrowed brow. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", she says sheepishly as she puts her phone on the couch arm and rubs her hands together as she approaches Maura, "what's ya got?""

"Well, here is is. I have to call the Inspector this morning, I have it all figured out." She smiles as she takes Jane's chin in her hand and examines the lip she split. "I'm sorry about that ,"Maura purred as she looked into Jane's eyes and her lips slightly touch the brunette's lips. Jane can't believe her body's reaction to Mauras touch. Its almost intoxicating.

"Its okay, ya know, I'm ok," she replied, trying to find the words as Maura pulls away and ponders the table once more. Jane sighs at the loss of contact, she draws close to the honey blonde, she could not resist reaching out and put her arm around Maura. She kisses Maura's head. Maura looks up to see Jane grin down at her with that affectionate goofy grin. "Well, what do we have."

Maura puts her arms around the Detectives waist and gives her a tight hug, eliciting a chuckle from the brunette as the ME starts to recount what happened.

" Lets start here," Maura states as she lets go of Jane to point out her logic in the mosaic on the table. Jane looks on in awe from Maura to the napkins on the table to Maura again, never letting go of the ME or leaving her side. " I was at the Chalet, I went with some friends from the Conference. The day was perfect and so was the snow, we skied all afternoon and well into the evening."Maura reminisced as she touched the first napkin in the series. "The next day we met for breakfast and went to the hill, That,s where everything gets hazy, but I think I remember now." She looks at Jane." I remember , we heard a bang while we were skiing," Maura's eyes go wide as she looks at Jane, "Oh God, Jane , I need to find out about Wanda and Jack, they were with me when the snow hit us."

"Maur, I have a contact on the ski patrol, I have to call him later today anyway and I'll ask about your friends, just give me the info, Ok, I'm sure they are Ok."She gave Maura a reassuring hug. "Continue, "Jane prompts her friend.

"Thats when I saw you, well not you , her, I saw her. At first I thought it was you, but when she turned, she was fair with blue eyes .We were in the Chalet and she kept looking at me. I saw her again on the hill, wait, thats it on the hill ."Maura looks up at Jane again. Jane looks perplexed, trying to figure what is going through her Doctor's mind. Looking down at the napkins. "There was a shot, a gun shot, I'm sure of it now. She skied very quickly toward me, pushing me into the trees."

Maura spun from Jane , her hands on her head. She went to the couch and sat down, Jane followed cautiously behind her."Maura, Maur, its alright now, she's dead,"Jane assures as she carefully sits beside her friend.

"No Jane, you don't understand," Maura looks at her with sad eyes, "I think she saved my life, those shots I heard were meant for me," Jane saw the pain in Maura's eyes as she opened her arms to receive a shaky sobbing ME. Her own nerves on edge thinking about what's going on in Boston. Could the connection be Maura? She tried to block the horrible gut feeling she had.

As Maura calmed, wiping her eyes, she continued her recollection. "There was so much blood, I tried to stop it , but I watched her slip away, It hurt to know I couldn't save her, I was full of blood, my mittens were soaked in her blood Then all I see is black." Maura ponders a moment before continuing, "I have a recurring dream."as she touched the bump on her head." I'm in a closet and she is on top of me and I'm trying to push her off, but I can get free."She looks up at Jane, who hasn't let go of her since they landed on the couch. " What do you think that means?"

"Damned if I know, "Jane answers.

A knock comes to the door, startling both ladies. Maura jumps up from the couch and looks through the peep hole. She opens the door to the suite and welcomes Amy in. "Amy, I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Dr Horton wanted me to check on you this morning, I hope I didn't wake you?" looking to see Jane watching her from the couch.

"We've been up for a while, I was just about to make some coffee. Amy, I think I remembered some of what happened to me and in the process I managed to bust Jane's bottom lip," Maura says with a quick shy smile, as she looks back at her detective, who returns her smile.

"How about you sit with your friend and I'll make coffee for us and you can fill me in'" Amy says as she pats the vial in her pocket.


	12. Chapter 12 twist

**Chapter12: Twist**

**"No one lays a hand on Maura, you understand , no one," they definitely have Doyle's attention now.**

"The only way we can help here Paddy, is to tell us what you know," Sean explained.

Doyle returns to his seat. All of a sudden he is that fierce mob boss that so many have feared. His eyes were set on his shackled hands as he calculated his next move. "I did what I thought was right to protect her, from the day she was born. The name Doyle carries a curse for her, and of that I am sorry. They took Colin from me and now they want to take her." He takes a breath and continues. "I heard rumbling from the outside. There was some take over plan, " he looks at Cavenaugh, "things have changed from the old days. We deal in a virtual world, money and power are vied for all over the planet. Boston is a lucrative port, there are many organizations that want in. Maura has been threatened before, but I was out there and able to help her."He looks at the men, "Now I am in here, useless to help her," he spits.

" Tell us what you know," retorts Dean.

"Don't you even talk to me, " hisses Paddy in reply, "your guy got himself killed, but not by me or my people. You FBI kind underestimate how ruthless this fight for power is," Doyle seths as he looks at Dean. He looks back at the Detectives, "Maura is in deep danger and so is your cop with her. I sent my best person to Aspen to watch over Maura when things started heating up. She looks a lot like your Detective, but she is dedicated to her mission and I know she will keep Maura safe."

Frost calls up a photo on the tablet and hands it to Doyle, "Is this her?" he asks.

Paddy looks at the screen, "yes, "he says quietly, "Why?"

"Because Maura is accused of murdering her," Frost says as he retrieves the tablet.

"WHAT!" Paddy retorts as he shoots to his feet once more. His healing injuries plus the shackles threaten to knock him down, but he steadies himself with his hands. His head bowed as he takes his seat once more. "Glynis was like a daughter tome, always trying to prove herself," he shakes his head, then looks at the men, "Then Maura is okay?"

"Yes, Jane is with her now, she went up soon as she learned Maura was alive,"Korsak comments.

"What happened to Glynis?"asks Doyle.

"She was shot, twice in the chest, thats all we know for now," assures Frost.

" Look Doyle , we all want to stop these guys. We want to help Maura and Jane. The threat is real and they are safe right now in Aspen. Forget any affiliations with the FBI or BPD, lets just keep those we care for alive," appeals Dean.

All the men look at Gabriel then at Paddy. "I'll help where I can but Maura comes first and I will protect her above all."

"Thats all we ask," nods Cavanaugh.

* * *

The room is spinning, Jane tries to open her eyes. The sun coming through the window is searing her retina, causing her eyes to slam shut. She tries again, sitting up with her pounding head in her hands. She tries to look around, she gets up staggering and stumbling around the room.

"Maura, Maura!" she shouts as she makes her way from the couch to the bedroom. Even in her haze she could tell that Maura was not there.

She stumbles to the bed as she tries to get her bearings. As she starts to come around , she realizes that something is terribly wrong. Come on Jane , get up, find her; she rebukes herself. She once again holds her head, squints her eyes, and looks all through the suite, but no sign of Maura.

She goes back to the living room couch and throws herself on it. She sees the coffee cups, they are still half full, but wait, there are only two coffee cups. Amy didn't have coffee, she just listened to the conversation. Jane was on her feet, she went to the table, all the napkins were gone. She went to the guest room, her tablet was gone, most of all Maura was gone.

She sat again on the couch, her head in her hands, she let the first sob go, she clenched her teeth in anger at herself. Whether it was the pain from her throbbing head or the pain of loss, she could not hold the tears back. She dropped her head in her hands again and sobbed.

* * *

.

All three Detectives arrived back at the Precinct and the whole place had gone crazy in their absence. Angela was the first to find Sean with fear in her eyes.

"They sent me kittens Sean," Sean stared at this distraught women he had feelings for and wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed. Frankie came into the foyer. He looked at his boss comforting his Mother.

"For the love of God Frankie, what happened?" Sean shouted.

"Ma received a package and this card," Frankie holds up a card in an evidence bag with his gloved hand. "The package had bows and things on it but inside there was a dead cat and four kittens." Angela sobbed harder into Sean's shoulder. Frankie continued, "The mother cat was white with three suckling kittens." He looked at his mother ,"two of them had paper police hats and then..,"Frankie stops, he looks at Frost and Korsak , "There was another black kitten to the side with a little red cross on it." He stopped, a bit overwhelmed as he looked at all three men and then at his distraught Mother.

"Let me see the card son," Korsak said as he donned his gloves and took the card from Frankie. Barry, Vince and Frankie went down to the Lab and secured a clean area. Vince carefully took the card out of the bag, Barry took it and opened it. All three men shuddered at what they read in large printed red letters.

**Beautiful extended family. You should have left the stray to fend for itself.**

**One mistake means all suffer**

**RIP**

**OR**

"Do you still have the box?" Korsak asks Frankie. He nods and goes to retrieve it. Once he is out of earshot, Korsak turns to Frost, "They have definitely upped the stakes. See Sean, we have to get a 24 hour detail on all the Rizzoli's." A nod from Frost and he is on his way. Vince looked down at the letter._ I have a bad feeling, a really bad feeling about this_, he thinks as he shakes his head.

* * *

Marua wakes up, her head is pounding but her arms are asleep. She shakes her head and tries to focus on the spinning room. She come too enough to realize her arms are tied above her head and she is lying on a bed. She tries to arouse her senses, she can smell stale air and the bed feels lumpy and old. She squints as a shadow approaches, "Jane? "she queries, as the figure approaches. She is pulled into reality as her face is hit with a cold liquid substance. Her eyes slam shut as she struggles in vain to cover her face. She flicks her head and spatters. It was only water, thank heaven, she thinks. The gravelly male voice chuckles.

"Well, welcome Dr Isles, or should I say Maura Doyle," he hisses.

"Where am I, people will be looking for me you know," she hisses back, trying to keep the panic out of her voice as she struggles with the rope.

"The silhouette comes close and kneels by her, stroking her hair, "Oh yes my dear, she will, and thats what I'm counting on."

* * *

Jane gains control over herself, she wipes her eyes, she can't help but scream, "Uhhhh, DAMN IT!" She pounds her fists into the pillows before getting up and going into the guest bedroom. She dresses, all the while blaming herself for Mauras disappearance.

_I was right here. I should have stopped it, I could see it coming. Damn, I was weak and defenseless I need to find her, to make it right._ She could feel the verge of tears once more. She kept them at bay, put her hair up, pulled out the Inspectors number and dialed it on her phone. Jane looked around the suite, careful not to touch anything that might be evidence. As the phone rang she stared at the coffee cups with a vengeance.

She snapped to attention as the Inspector Morrison's voice came over the phone.

"Inspector, Its Detective Rizzoli, yes , Dr Isles friend. Inspector we have an issue, Dr Isles has disappeared."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Test**

Amy drove until her eyes were so clouded with tears she could not see. She pulled over to the side of the road put her head on her steering wheel and wept. Thinking of what she had done, taking the money and running.

_"How about you sit with your friend and I'll make coffee for us and you can fill me in,'" Amy says as she pats the vial in her pocket. Amy made coffee watching the two friends talk. They were so comfortable with each other. As Maura relayed the story , Jane looked at her intently, rubbing her shoulder the whole time. Amy had to wonder what type of a relationship they had, whatever it was, they deeply cared for one another. Amy sighed as she took the vial from her pocket and dumped the contents in the coffee pot. She served the coffee with cream and sugar on the tray. There were two cups one for Dr Isles and one for her friend. They accepted the cup gratefully and included Amy in the conversation. Maura was the first to feel the effects as she unsteadily put down her mug, she went to get up but couldn't. Jane was next, she whipped her head around at Amy, she knew, yes, she knew, Amy did this. Amy could not meet Jane's eyes as Jane struggles to stay conscious. She latched onto a now passed out Maura, she pulled the smaller woman's body tight to her own body as she lost her battle to the effects of the sedative._

_Amy sighed deep as she took out the burn phone and made a call. Within ten minutes there was a knock to the door of the suite. Amy found herself roused from watching the two friends entwined together. Amy let them in, they were dressed as Paramedics, they enter with a stretcher. They pulled of the comitos Detective with ease and picked Dr Isles up and place her on the stretcher, they take all the napkins from the table and the Detectives tablet. One man hands an envelope to Amy and they leave, shutting the door behind them. Amy finds herself left alone in the suite with a sleeping Detective, who will be pissed when she wakes up. She decides to leave._

_As she drives, thats when the guilt hits. Dr Maura Isles has done lot for Aspen. Her family has helped fund the Medical center and has put a lot of money into cancer research. She reflected back to the young police officer, who thanked Dr Isles for her mother's life. The tears started and thats how she found herself now, a mess of guilt and regret. She glanced to the passenger seat and saw the envelope of money. She felt angry and grabbed the envelope and got out of her car, she screamed and threw the envelope into the ditch. She got back in her car and headed for the only place she felt comfort. She was done with this. She needed space and time to think. She got back in her car and sped off._

* * *

Jane paced and stared at the couch and coffee cups. She was madder and madder as the time progressed, she blamed herself for not suspecting Amy but mostly , she blamed herself for Maura disappearing. A knock came to the door that drove her from her musings. She looked through the peep hole and open the door.

"Inspector"

"Detective, what do we have?" Morrison asked as he looked around.

"I touched nothing once I realized what happened , are the CSIU team going to be here soon? We need to get out there and look for her." Jane says excitedly as she points to the door. "You know that this is precious time, we are wasting,"she pleas. "I am sure Amy, the nurse from the Medical center, is involved."

"Alright Detective Rizzoli, the team is on route. I'll need a statement from you," queries Morrison as he looked sympathetically at his colleague.

Almost simultaneously, their cell phones ring., they exchange glances as they go to separate sides of the room as they answer.

"Rizzoli, "Jane answered with a hand on her hip

_"Jane, Jane is that you,_"came the all familiar voice of her mother.

"Ma, why are you calling me? I said I'd call you and give updates as I could."Janes sighs, deflated.

_"Oh ,Janie, Sean told me not to call you and worry you, but I needed to hear your voice."_

Jane was now on high alert, "why Me, what's wrong?" Her voice cracks, obvious concern echoed in her response.

_"They sent me, kittens, dead ones, oh Jane,"_ her mothers voice shrinks to a whisper as she relayed her story, emotion taking control.

"Oh Me, what are you talking about, please Me tell me," Jane says, very anxious to hear the story.

Angela told Jane the story of the kittens in the box and the note_. "Jane , I'm worried about you and Maura, stay there where you are safe."_

Jane swallows heard as she thinks about the situation she is in, she lies, "Ma, we're fine, I'm sure they have a detail on you. Maybe you should stay with Frankie and leave Maura's for a while."

The concern in her voice did not go unnoticed by her mother, _"WHAT'S WRONG, Jane , you talk to me now, I'm so scared."_ Angela respons, her voice laced with emotion.

"Ma, its good,"Jane swallows the lump in her throat, "take Bass and Jo. Take care Mom, please, don't worry, it will be okay, Ma ," pause, "I love you, you know right, I love you so much." As Jane's voice cracks. "I have to go, I'll check in with you later. Bye Ma, really it will be OK, love you." With that, Jane hangs up her phone, takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling, willing herself not to cry.

* * *

" Inspector Morrison,"he answers his phone.

_"Hi, this is Officer Coles from the Aspen police, We found something you may be interested in."_

"And that would be? " rather annoyed Inspector answers.

_"We found a van abandoned in the trees on Rio Grande Road, about a half hour out. Someone tried to burn it, but the back end is still intact, theres blood and a lot of it. CSIU team is here taking photos, we'll haul it back to headquarters for a thorough search. Just thought it may be related to your case, so I giving you a heads up."_ The officer spouts excitedly.

"Thanks Officer," Morrison then hangs up. He turns to see Rizzoli finishing her call as well. He thinks it best to wait, something must of upset her on thst call, she looks pale as she looks at the ceiling. Finally he clears his throat, Jane head snaps around and he has her attention.

"We may have a lead Detective," he says.

"On Maura?"she counters.

Morrison sighs, "The Patrolmen found a van outside of town, they're bringing it in. If you're interested you could come see too," he offers.

"Yea, yea, lets go and it's Jane," she says as she meets his gaze. "You can call me Jane." She extends her hand. He takes it and notes how strong her hand shake is, this is no typical girl, she had power and beauty, she just didn't know it.

"Henry, Henry Morrison, nice to meet you."

"You almost putting me in the brig at the hospital was a bad start," Jane smiles at her new found ally, " but I want to help here, especially in regards to Maura. I have to find her. I think there may be a link between here and Boston." She reveals.

"You alluded to that before when we first met, now I need to be filled in." Comments Henry curiously.

The Crime team arrives at the suite as the two detectives prepare to leave.

"They took my tablet with the info, but I reviewed it on the plane and can tell you what I know," says Jane as they exit the door.

We can talk on the way," Henry leads the way to his car.

* * *

Korsak and Frost are in the Lieutenant's office along with Agent Dean. They are looking at the letter and the signature," ÖR"on the middle of the page. The letters are neat block letters and the paper is plain lab results on the cat family revealed they were killed with diethyl ether affixation. As all four men regarded the reports, Cavenaugh was the first to speak. "I asked Angela not to tell Jane about this." He didn't look up from the papers.

"Do you think she listened?" questioned Gabriel.

"No probably not," Sean said with a weary sigh. "We need to find who the hell is doing this and why." The other three nodded.

"Frost, get me all you can on our three dead guys," Cavenaugh instructs. He acknowledges the request and heads to the Morgue.

A knock comes to the door, a frustrated Cavenaugh answers, "yes, what is it.'"

A very nervous patrol man enters, "Sir, Dr Isles and his wife are here, what do you want me to tell them?"

"What, how did they find out,"Sean rolls his eyes and clenched his teeth when the realization hits him, "Angelá," he whispers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: What was lost**

**"Well, welcome Dr Isles, or should I say Maura Doyle," he hisses.**

**"Where am I, people will be looking for me you know," she hisses back, trying to keep the panic out of her voice as she struggles with the rope.**

**"The silhouette comes close and kneels by her, stroking her hair, "Oh yes my dear, she will, and that's what I'm counting on."**

Maura squints trying to make out the face leaning next to her. She gasps as the pretty boy comes into focus. Its Dr Tim Horton. He is the one leaning close stroking her hair. She struggles to get away from his touch.

"Ah, Maura, I thought we had a connection," Horton says as he faints hurt

"Get your filthy hands off he," Maura spits as she squints at him and struggles with her bindings. "You're a Doctor, you took an oath, why are you doing this?" she questions as she looks at him.

He picks up a syringe and a bottle, he talks calmly as he fills it with the liquid . "Maura, not everyone is born into such privilege as you," he looked at her. "The more you have, the more you spend, as the saying goes. I made some bad choices and some bad investments. This opportunity presented itself and , well, I would be a fool to pass it up." He looks back at the syringe, pulls it from the bottle and approaches a very wide eyed Maura. "This is a quiet neighborhood, we need to keep you calm." he smailes as her approaches her.

"Did you pay Amy to so called 'look out for me'," Maura comments as she struggles to pull away from the needle. "Or was she part of the plan too. "

Tim Hortons stops his advance as he considers her question. " In a moment of weakness, Amy told me of her grave financial situation, so I passed it along to the powers that be for consideration."

"Did you induce that moment with those blue eyes of yours?" Maura hissed.

"Maybe," he smiles, "you could have been mesmerised by them if you had gone out for dinner with me when I asked? Unlike dinner with Amy, I had other things I wanted to show you, " he smiles and strokes her cheek.

"You bast-," she was cut off as a finger lay on her mouth to shush her.

"It would have been easier then, you know, when you didn't remember. Now you will start to put the pieces together and my employers did not like that option." He approaches and sticks the needle deep into her left arm. ."Now Dr Isles, you know better than to struggle, it only makes it hurt more."

Maura cries out as the needle penetrates her tense deltoid muscle. She watches the plunger go down as he injects the fluid into her. She cries out part from the pain but mostly because of frustration at her helpless state.

She feels a slight nausea as she fights the fade into black.

"Sleep princess, I have left clues and soon you shall see your princess charming." Tim Horton laughs at the thought. "Ah yes, to deliver both of you should fetch me a good price. One I intend on collecting." He kisses Maura on the cheek before leaving the dark room.

* * *

"There you have it Henry, thats what I remember. If it has, which I hope to God not, followed her here, she could still be in grave danger." Janes eyes drop to her lap as Hendy looks over at her.

They have just entered where the van was found and are parked. "Jane , I know your comrades will keep your family safe, I know mine would do the same for me." She looks over at him and smiles.

"I know, I know, lets just look for Maura, her disappearance is on me. We need to find her, I can't let anything happen to her ." her voice rasps as she obviously struggles with her emotions.

"I'll ask my Lieutenant Park if you can help out on the case. Maybe he can contact your Leu and we can work together on this?" says Morrison.

"That would be great ,"Jane acknowledges.

Henry feels bad for her, he wants to offer words of comfort and hope to his distressed colleague but he knows there is no justice in false optimism. "Jane, you can't blame yourself. I knew Amy since she was a little girl, I would have never expected this. When her Mom took ill, she put all she had into making her comfortable. She was an only child to a single Mom and she was a loving and compassionate nurse, something went wrong, horribly wrong." He thinks and then can't help himself, he lies to this beautiful women in his passenger seat. "We will find Dr Isles and she will be alright, really, I feel it in my gut." They make eye contact and both share a chuckle, knowing full well he lied but it helped reduce some tension. "You and Dr Isles are good friends , yes?" Jane looks at him.

"Yeah, we've been through alot together, you know," she sniffs and nods. Henry couldn't help it, he reached out and patted Jane's hands that were resting on the lap. She immediately recoiled, no one touched her hand but her family and Maura. She wouldn't even shake hands until about a year ago. A moment of awkward silence, then Henry opened his door to exit the car as did Jane. They walked in silence to the scene , both pondering how stupid they felt.

* * *

Sean looked for Angela, then he spied her at one of the tables in the cafe. He makes his way over to her, she saw him and the look on his face was not good. She excused herself from her customers and turned to escape Sean, as she rushed to the cafe counter. He caught up with her. He gently but forcefully took hold of her right arm. "Angela, I need to speak with you, please put down the coffee pot." She complied and put down the pot. She went with him , but did not look up. He took her to a secluded area just outside the cafe. "Angela, look at me," she still avoided his gaze, until he put his hand on her chin and guided her head up until she looked him in the eye. "Women, honestly, I love you but I don't know why you do the things you do," he smiles softly at her as he catches her attention. "You called the Isles, seriously, you called them. Angela, I have nothing to tell them yet and you may have compromised the case."

"Sean , they have a right to know, thats their baby girl." Angela justifies.

"Did you call Jane, about the kittens, " Sean questions.

"Again , right to know, those are my girls, I want them to know what's going on here. Sean, what's happening are Maura and Jane okay? " she sternly questions Cavenaugh.

Sean let out a sigh and shook his head, he looked back into Angela's eyes, he kept a gentle grip on her arms as he spoke, " You know Jane is with Maura and that she will not let anything happen to Maura and vice versa, you know that." He gently stroked Angela's cheek and wiped the stray tear. "Now help me here, no more panic calls. Truth is Maura may be in danger and I need you to keep things calm for me, we are under a lot of stress and we don't need to complicate the situation with hysterical parents'"

Angela nods, she has two children in the police force and now a new love in her life also on the force. She kicks herself at the way she impulsively reacted. She is a member of a cop family and she has to start acting like one.

With determination in her eyes she drew close to Sean and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Sean, I'll think next time, I will." Cavenaugh melted, he gave her a goofy grin and leaned and took her lips in a hard reassuring kiss, not caring who saw. He knew his Angela would make it right. With that they separated keeping hand contact until the last fingers passed between them. As Angela turned to face Sean as he approached the elevator, "I'll fix what i've done, I will".

"I'll send the Isles down to you, get the coffee pot ready. Ang, I know you will." They exchange smiles as the elevator doors open.

* * *

Jane and Henry go under the caution tape as he badges and explained her presence, she takes a good look at him. Trying to place him in her line of reference. maybe a modern day "Columbo"? A younger version, but with a disheveled top coat as opposed to a trench coat, definitely the same endearing demeanor. the Patrol Officers joke and have a good time with him, while his fellow Inspectors look on with a critical view. She knows that feeling all too well, as a female Detective in a male world. He glances up momentarily at his fellow Inspectors before dropping his glance and rejoining Jane. "I still have a cold reception in Homicide, I came from Robbery, they still want me to earn the badge, so to speak," he smiles as he approaches Jane but makes no eye contact.

"Trust me , I know the feeling, add to that being a woman, believe me when I say , I know," she smiles at him. "they'll come around," she places a gentle hand on his shoulder, "they will, take my word for it."

"I hope, soon," he gives a chuckle as he looks at her. They continue to the van.

Jane decides she likes this Inspector , she can work with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15 Clues**

Jane and Henry approach the van. The CSIU are just wrapping up and a tow truck is there ready to haul the burnt carcass to the Aspen Evidence bay. Both Jane and Henry put on gloves and begin looking at the van's remains. One of the officers provides some background. "Hey, Inspector Morrison, I'm Officer Coles, I spoke to you on the phone."

"Of course, Officer Coles, thanks for the heads up, " replies Henry as they exchange handshakes. "This is Detective Rizzoli form the Boston PD, she is working this case with me," he lies as she shakes the Officer's hand, she gives him as side glance as he continues to ask the Officer questions. "Do we have anything on the plates yet?"

"Although the plates are from Colorado, the registration is from Massachusetts." Both Jane and Henry look at each other. "The plates were reported stolen from a car at the Cherry Creek Shopping Center in Denver last week." The young officer looks up from his tablet.

"What the hell, can I see that," Jane says as the officer passes her his tablet with the information. "It says here that the van belong to a Rebecca Todd from Malden Mass, then how did it get here?" Jane queries out loud.

"Maybe there is a Boston connection, if so I want you on board, let me call the Lieutenant to get you more access," he leaves her to go make his call. She goes to call her Cavanaugh doesn't answer, she calls Korsak.

* * *

Dean, Korsak and Frost are still in Cavenaugh's office examining the evidence before them. "All three victims seem related somehow?" Korsak ponders, while stroking his goatee, "Well, the ice picks had no fingerprints on them, but the violent attacks associated must be related. The victims, Andrew Hass, Perce O' Flanagan, and Jason Floyd. Common. killed with a ice pick. Hass , injuries suggest ice pick, O'Flannigan, had blood from Hass near the hilt and Floyd had an ice pick all his own."

"Yea, shoved up his nose," Frost shutters at the thought.

" You know , Tommy O'Rourke and that family were a contender until Doyle had him killed, now the weaker are all vying for power," interjects Dean. "I'm going back to Washington and work it from there, I'll keep you posted."

Korsak phone goes off, he excuses himself to answer it. "Korsak".

_"Vince, its me, Jane."_

" Jane, how are things there, we are working on a lead."

"_ I've been trying to connect with Lieutenant Cavenaugh., is he there?"_There was a slight pause, then Jane speaks again.

_" Vince , I lost her."_ the pain in her voice conveyed more that words

"Jane, what do you mean?

_" They took her, they sedated us and they took her,"_ her voice cracking at the mention of it.

" Jane, I'm sorry, tell me what I can do on this end?" Vince looks up to see all the questioning eyes on him.

"_ Vince there is a Massettesis connection, the authorities here found a van, and it has a Malden address. I really need to get in touch with Sean to get his permission to work this from here. I need a gun to get those bastards..."_ She is cut off by Vince.

" Jane, I'll take care of it on this end. We talked to Doyle and the murder victim was sent by him to protect Maura, he figures there is something big about to go down. His organization may be all that's keeping things in check, he has control right now. He has begrudgingly agreed to work with us as long as we keep Maura safe. And Jane, keep you head on about this. You'll find Maura and when you do, keep your head on straight" admonishes Vince.

_" Yea, Yea_," Jane nods on the other end of the phone, knowing he is right, " th_anks for bringing me back , partner, but this is on me, I should have_ _protected her_," Jane admits as she looks skyward willing the tears not to fall, but a few escape despite her efforts.

Vince can hear the pain in his partner's voice. "Jane, this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself, Maura wouldn't want that." He knew these two ladies were best friends, but he is pretty sure that Jane's concern is more than that. For a while now ,both he and Frost have speculated, that there is something more there. Frost waves him back from his musings. He points at the tablet he is holding, " Jane we can send you all the info to the tablet."

_" No, they took that too_," she says in a cracking low voice as she quickly wiped the tears away, praying no one there saw. "_You talk to Sean and get me that clearance, as soon as I'm set up I'll text you,"_ she said through gritted teeth. _" I got to go, tell if if you get anything,anything, call me, please , call me, Vince."_

As Korsak listened, he thought hard about what to say next, he took a deep breath and said it, _"J_ane, Dean is here, we have the FBI's cooperation in this._"_ He kept his back to the other two men, who looked on as he cringed. There was silence on the other end of the phone.

_" Well, woop de doo,_ " she sarcastically sighed, " _no, no, at this point , I really need all the help I can get,_ " she looks behind her to see Inspector Morrison approaching,_ " really have to go, I'll keep you posted."_

"Bye Jane"Korsak replied as the phone line went dead.

" Well?" asked Frost." What'd she say?"

Korsak looked from Frost to Dean and back again. " Whoever is behind this has Maura. Jane wants to coordinate with the Aspen Police, so I'm going to get the necessary clearances from Lieutenant Cavenaugh." He looks at Dean, " She is pleased to have the FBI's help in this too, Gabriel." He embellished the truth but he was pleased to have their help too, anything to save his girls. He had a bad gut feeling and he couldn't quite place why, all he knew was that he feared for both ladies.

" Well, I really need to get back to Washington and coordinate from there." He looked at Korsak and Frost. " I'm glad Jane's okay and I'm sure we will find Maura."

" There may be a Massachusetts connection." Vince interjects.

" Really, well that is something to go on." Dean responds as he raises an eye brow.

" I sure hope Maura is OK," comments Frost as he looks up from his tablet. All three men nodded. " Did you tell Jane to send me all the facts from her tablet on the case?"

" I did, but that was taken as well as Dr Isles." Korsak replied.

" Oh," responds Frost.

Lt. Cavenaugh re enters his office. " Jane just called, the situation has escalated, Dr Isles has been taken."

Sean shakes his head, " People , run them down, now I'm convinced there is a connection and that connection is Maura."

" Lets give Doyle another visit and see what he has learned."

" I'm going back to Washington and keep me posted with any information from here or from Jane," with that, Dean shake's each man's hand and leaves the office.

All three friends ponder the new facts, each feeling a bit shell shocked. Scared for their friends, especially Maura. Sean was the first to break the silence," Alright boys fill me in." as he takes his seat behind the desk.

* * *

Jane turns to meet Henry as he approaches. " I described the situation to Lt Park, and he is happy to have you here to help with the case, especially when I mentioned mob and Massachusetts connection," he chuckled. "He wants me to take you back and issue you a weapon and get you a little desk and computer set up by me. We are not as fancy here as Boston, I'm sure, but we can make you comfortable enough." he shyly smiles.

" That sounds great, I just need to find her." Jane responds.

" First you need to clear your head, you are way too close to this. I'll take you to the station, we'll review some facts, then we'll find you a hotel to stay at, since the suite is now a crime scene." He looks at her, she looks tired but he also knows she is worried for her friend's safety and that every minute counts. " My wife says a hot bubble bath and a glass of brandy on the side, helps to make you relax. So we will stop by the 7-11 on the way to the hotel," he smiles and motions toward the car.

Jane smiled and looked at his left hand and there was a gold band. She felt foolish now for the awkward feeling in the car earlier. He was a sympathetic colleague, he was not trying to make a pass at her. The way his face lit up when he mentioned his wife, indicated to her that they had a sound relationship." Your wife is a smart lady, I may take her advice." She commented with a smile and nod. She felt even more at ease around him now. As they walked to his car, her mind drifted to Maura,_ God, I hope you are alright. Can you feel my love, my strength, I'm sending it to you. Hold on sweetie, I'm coming for you , I promise._ She reached the car and slipped into the passenger seat, thankful to sit and be chauffeured

* * *

As Maura came too, she could hear Tim talking in the other room. Her head hurt but he had re tied her, in a hog style this time. her feet were tied to her hands and there was a rope around her neck tying her to the bet post. She heard more of conversation as she forced herself to listen.

" Yes Sir, I didn't think they would find that crap van so fast. That was such a fucking piece of shit, it wouldn't even burn right!" he sneered. He listened and then continued. " I did as you asked, I left the registration for the van in it. Once they put the pieces together, they should be here, and I'll be ready for the good detective, as planned."

Maura's blood grew cold, she was bait, bait to trap Jane. Why did they want Jane to come here, why take her and put her through all this? She shook her head trying to clear it. As she looked up, she saw him looking at her, he was holding a bottle of water and a straw. She hungrily accepted the straw into her mouth and sucked up the fluid. It felt good washing over her dry parched mouth and throat. When she was done, he pulled away.

" Why are you doing this, who do you work for and why did you call me Maura Doyle?" she questions.

" Well, hello and don't we have a lot of questions after our nap," he says as he sets the bottle down on a nearby table.

"Lets just say first, it was all about you, how to hurt your Daddy, make him relinquish control." he starts.

Maura angrily replies, "He's not my father, how many times do I have to tell you that."

"Well, all I can tell you that for my employers purpose, he is." He comes close and she starts to squirm, he kneels beside her. He traces circles on her arm as he speaks, she never breaks eye contact with him the whole time, radiating her hatred of him and the situation. "You see, it was suppose to be simple, I take you out with one shot. Doyle's little body guard tried to save you, you know. She got in my way, I got off two shots and she took them for you. I would have shot you anyway but my rifle jammed, so then I had to cause an avalanche, and as my luck goes, you survived that too. You arrived at the hospital and I had you put under my care. Your "Isles"celebrity status complicated matters, but when you woke up with amnesia, I thought our plan to eliminate you would work. Of course the Police got involved and then you remembered and things just escalated." He drew back and looked at Maura's face. He didn't see fear, he saw sadness.

"That dead girl, was from Doyle? She was sent to save me. My God, she's dead because of me?" There was a tear of realization in her eye.

"Uh, don't cry yet,"he wiped the tear from her cheek, "your next savior will meet the same fate."

The impact of what he meant hit her like a ton of bricks, "Jane," she whispered.

**This ones a bit longer, hope you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you, thank you for your reviews, they keep me going. I'm knitting it altogether now. Hope you enjoy and keep giving me reviews and pointers by PM, appreciate them all:)**

Chapter16 Fear

Jane accompanied Henry to the Precinct. She met Lieutenant Park, and they agreed that email set up and firearm paperwork could wait until the morning. Ballistics had been fast and the blood belonged to a Glynis St Claire, a tough women sniper with mob connections in Boston. Jane wanted to know whose camp she worked in but that would take some more time to work on. She was informed that Maura was still a suspect but her story was corroborated by the people at the scene on the avalanche. She was administering first aid, in an attempt to save the girl and that was why her white parka was covered in the victims blood. Jane thought to call her Ski patrol contact, Jeff, but since it was now 11pm , she thought that too can wait until tomorrow. Henry convinced her to come with him and she would drop her off at the hotel, he had already made arrangements to have her duffle bag brought over and the room booked.

"I know we have only known each other for a few hours but you look like hell, "he smiles at her.

Jane lets out a low chuckle as she looks over to meet his eyes. "I'd rather stay here, every moment counts and I want to get her back as soon as possible. Would you leave if it was someone that you, ah. loved," she looked at him then dropped her eyes to continue, "you know , really loved, like in love with. Okay, what if it were your wife, would you stay?" Henry watched as this beautiful strong women crumbled in front of him. He came over to where she had collapsed against her new desk, her head bowed and shoulders shaking. He now knew their relationship and he felt for her. He came beside her, he gentily placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She fell into his shoulder, feeling the warmth and concern there. He quietly spoke to her.

"Jane , I understand , I do. You are exhausted and you will be pacing and getting more frustrated and tired. I promise, I will call you , no matter what time as soon as there is a lead."

"You promise?" came a raspy response from under a wall of hair.

"Yes," he now turned from beside her to in front of her, putting a strong hand on each shoulder. "Yes , I promise." She wiped her eyes and lifted her head with a slight smile as she whisked her hair out of her eyes. Wiping her eyes once more, clearing her throat, she stood up tall.

"I'm ready, let's roll," the Inspector nodded and leads her out. Giving any curious eyes a stare down as he holds the door for his fragile friend.

He was true to his word, he stopped at the 7-11 and bought her a small brandy. He took her duffle bag into the hotel and bid her good night, with the promise to call with any new developments. Jane found her room and let herself in. She so just wanted to collapse into the bed, but her mind was still racing. She went to the tub and started pouring the bath. She cracked open the brandy and took a hefty swig. "Cheers Mrs. Morrison," she said as she rooted through her bag, she found the honeysuckle bath beads, they scooped up Maura's toiletries as well as hers. She almost cried as she opened the cap and smelled the wonderful aroma that was Maura. She poured some into her bath, undressed and climbed in. She had the essentials, cell phone , brandy and bubbles. She was missing the most important thing and it hurt her the deepest as she took another large gulp of the burning fluid, _Maura._

* * *

"Yes , Jane," Tim let loose an evil chuckle. "That peskie Detective has foiled more plan to snatch you then I would like to remember. The opportunity arose to get both of you, so I seized it."

He smugly sits back and removes another syringe from the sterile bag. Maura starts to struggle, to resist, Tim Horton looked at her," Oh this, this is not for you. No, no, this is for the gallant Detective Rizzoli," he hissed.

"What kind of a Doctor are you, how could you fall back on your oath?" Maura spat back.

"Well, I found this name on the internet and kind of liked it. I haven't had a medical licence since I helped Dr Hoyt back five years ago."

Maura locked eyes with him, it was that name, Hoyt. He smiles as he draws back the plunger in the inverted jar, filling the syringe with the colorless sedative fluid. He looks beyond the bottle at her, "And yes, I have some unfinished business to attend to for Charles." He puts the syringe on the table."When your girlfriend comes, I'll be ready," Tim then pulls out a charged taser. I've been busy with this in Boston, time to put this baby to use here."He looks excited at the prospect as he fires it for effect. He watches Maura recoil in fear.

"You are a monster," Maura retorts.

"Oh no, I am doing this for the greater good, there is more at stake here than money. Now you get some rest, we can talk later. I'll tell you what you want to hear as the time grows closer. You see, they will sacrifice you to save Jane, they do that, the law, one must die for the many, very noble what?" He smiles as he comes close and strokes her hair, "it's too bad really, what a waste, what we could have had. Yes Maura, what WE could have had." He leaves the room to let her contemplate her fate.

"I will not cooperate," she shouts after him as she feels terror seized her every muscle and she allows tears to fall as she tucks her head down.

* * *

Angela serves Constance and Richard coffee in the cafe. They look shell shocked at the events since they arrived in Boston. They held hands and Angela could see the visceral struggle to keep composure "As a Police family member, I can tell you its hard, but they are great at what they do. We all love Maura, she is one of us and I know no one better than Jane to protect Maura, there is no love greater."As Angela speaks, Constance starts to break down, Angela moves toward her and embraces her. "Its alright to let it out, it allows us to be stronger for the ones we love." She hugs Constance and links hands with a very distraught Richard. As she hold the scene, she prays, _ Janie , keep her safe , oh God, keep my girls safe._

* * *

Jane is awoken by her cell phone. She shivers as she realizes she has fallen asleep in the tub. She answers the phone with chattering teeth, "Rizzoli." The line is silent on the other end so she tries again, "Detective Rizzoli."

"Jane, its Henry, did I get you at a bad time?" he questions.

"No tell Mrs Morrison her relaxation technique really works, but if you fall asleep in the tub, its really cold."

"I don't recall sleeping in the tub one of the remedies," he chuckles.

Jane fanes offence, "Well what do you expect with the bottle of brandy combo," she refutes.

"I don't think drinking the entire bottle was in Marie's plan."

"Oh, right," she says as she examines the small empty bottle. "What you have?"

"Patrolmen found Amy Johnson's car," the Inspector reports.

"Wait, who?"Jane's brain scrambles to find the sugniffence.

"The nurse, Maura's nurse," reminds Henry.

Jane was halfway out of the tub when she responds, "I'll be right there."

"Jane, hold up, Marie is just passing me two travel mugs of coffee, and I'll be ther in 10 to pick you up."

"Kiss Marie for me and just leave mine black." Jane says

"Gladly and be ready!"

"No worries partner," the words were out of her mouth before she could think.

"OK, see you, partner," he smiled as he hung up the phone.

Jane extracted herself for the bath and got ready. She was still chilled as she reach the lobby in the cool crisp air. She looked at her watch, it was 0448 and she sure hoped the coffee was still hot when Inspector Morrison arrived,

* * *

Cavenaugh went to Walpole to see Paddy Doyle alone, he left Korsak and Frost to deal with Pike and to extract any additional info he may have found. Sean requested a private room to interview Doyle.

Doyle came in and was seated across the table from the Lieutenant. Paddy's hand and foot shackles were secured and the guards left. Doyle and Cavenaugh eyed one another. Sean started, "Any info?"

Doyle countered, "Is Maura safe?"

"No,"Sean admitted as he bowed his head and shook it.

"What," says Paddy, "Sean you promised!"

"I thought I did, I had no idea Maura Isles would move to Boston. When I helped you find parents for baby Maura, I had no idea the globe trotting little girl would settle down in our city. It seemed so good, European parents, private school in France, University in England and residency in Canada, who knew she would settle where her roots were."

"Sean, I just need to keep her safe, how have I failed," Paddy remarks as he looked at his cuffed hands.

"When I promised to protect that baby 37 years ago, I meant it then and I mean it now. Old friend, I need your help, what have you heard. You and I go way back. I was a Patrolman and you were my CI. Your father never knew how we cops knew what we knew. You helped keep the docks in check as well as the other families, you helped keep the crime rate down and us do our job of keeping the peace."

"Yeah, things have changed Sean. I'm not sure I have the strength to resist anymore. Maura is all I have, I can't lose her." Doyle looks up at Cavanaugh and then down at his shackled hands once again.

"Paddy, whatever is going on here affects both our girls. I care for both Jane and Maura and I want them both safe." Sean meets Paddy's stare, He sees an unexpected response in Paddy's eyes, no hate for Detective Jane Rizzoli.

"Your Detective means a lot to Maura. I don't hate her. I said I would shoot her so Marra would hate me and distance herself from me. If she did that she would be safe. Unfortunately , it didn't work. My Maura is still in danger because of me, her father." Paddy retorted.

"Paddy, what do you know, what have you heard? I need to keep them safe and I know you can help. Please help me help them," Sean looks Paddy in the eye. Paddy nods and takes a breath.

"Word is," Doyle stops as he looks around the room.

"There are no recorders here, trust me old friend, that's why I wanted to meet here," Sean assures.

"Word is FBI is involved. The Haas guy was with another part of the FBI that investigates wrongdoing by their own. He must have got too close."

"Do you know why I picked her?" Paddy says

'Who?' queries Sean.

"Glynis, I picked her because she looked a lot like Rizzoli and Maura might trust her to look after her. She was a great sniper, the eye of an eagle. I asked her to do this, to step outside her box for me, her death is on me." Paddy bowed his head.

Sean remains silent, then asks "Ice picks?

"Those are a matter of family pride. I have them hand made as did my father. He must have got one and removed it after Hass and used it on O'Flannigan, then acquired another for Floyd. I assure you Sean, my organization is not involved."

"I believe you Paddy," Sean assures.

Paddy looks at his bondage and remarks, "I, or my people are not involved in this. Someone is making it look that way. Rumour is the corrupt faction of the FBI has teamed up with the O'Rourke family." Doyle confides.

"How can that be, when I told you about Tommy and you had him killed, it basically took that family out of power."

" Well, the is back with a new supporter and it means to take over. Sean I need you to buy me some time to get to the bottom of this."

"Paddy, I need to do this on the up and up, let me put some feelers out too. I'll see what I can find,"

"Sean, you may need to do things by the book, I do not. I'll keep you informed, if you don't see it first."

The two old friends exchange smiles before parting ways.

* * *

Korsak and Frost went over the victims files again, this time they included Pike.

"Detectives, I feel I am truly part of the team," relays as he is included in the investigation.

"If there is a group hug coming up, count me out!" Frost retorts while looking back at his tablet.

Vince can't help but chuckle, "Lets do it again from the top. Cavenaugh spoke to Lieutenant Park in Aspen, we are exchanging information." He looks at Barry, who gives a nod. He was busily at his computer now receiving the information. "We are working in connection with the Aspan forces as well as FBI and State Troopers. The more information we have the better we can work as a team . We have to find Dr Isles, and Det Rizzoli is coordinating with the lead Inspector on the case to try resolve it."

"Wow," Frost says as he stares at his screen. Both Pike and Korsak look at him. He turns his computer screen so both men can see.

"Well I'll be," replies Korsak as he puts on his glasses to study the photo further.

"She must of been absolutely stunning in real life, " comments Pike, as both Detective scowl at him and look back at the picture.

"She could be Janes twin," Frost observes.

Sergeant Detective Korsak agrees, "Except for the lighter skin tone and blue eyes on the report, Glynis St Claire could be Jane's double."

"Why, do you think that monster Doyle would employ someone like her? "questioned Pike.

The other men shrugged in wonderment at the revelation.

"Alright," Korsak brings them back to the issue at hand, "lets see what we have here, in Boston, then look for a connection to Aspen." All three nod and they get down to business. Pike goes first.

" Agent Andrew Haas, 38, here was stabbed four times in the chest ,by what we now know was an ice pick." Pike puts down the clinical picture of the body. "Next, we have Perce O' Flanagan, 22, stabbed once in the chest with an ice pick. Here's how they overcame such a young strong man," Pike pointed to a blister mark in one the photos at the young man's waist.

"Taser, you think?" questions Frost as he looks at the picture.

"Very good detective!" Pike excitedly exclaims as he raises his head to look the young detective in the eye.

"One stab wound through the chest, with an ice pick, whose hilt also contains blood from Haas." Pike continues.

Next pictures he splays on the table is that of Jason Floyd, Frost still shuttered at the sight. "Pike continues, "Jason Floyd, 24, tasered on the neck, undebatably,disabled and an ice pike hammered up his nose. You can see on this ice pick that a heavy object was used due to the impact marks on the handle." Pike points to the close up picture of the blood covered ice pike in question.

Cavenaugh Joins them in the brick, "Gentlemen."

"Well, lets put the puzzle pieces together," comments Korsak.

This is Barry's time to shine as he starts the puzzle, as he flashes a face on the big screen for all to see. " Agent Dean said in his Email that Agent Haas may have been up to no good, He was assigned to an elite team to investigate corrupt FBI Agents but it looks like he may be corrupt himself. The lure of organized crime money may have been too much."

Cavenaugh chines in, "Doyle also thought that something was going on within the FBI but his feeling was that Haas was too close to exposing something. Also, all his ice picks are handmade, so if they only had two, and three murders needed to be done, they would have to double up on one. The girl, Glynis he sent to look after Maura, he hand picked her because she looked like Jane. He felt she may trust St Claire to protect her"

"Are you taking Paddy over Dean?" asks Vince.

Sean looks at all three,"There may be forces at work that even Dean doesn't know about. The one thing for sure is that Doyle was worried for his daughter's safety, enough to send someone to Colorado to protect her there."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Puzzle pieces**

Jane barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop before she is at the door handle and inside. "Go, go ! Let's see what the bitch has to say," Jane seethed as she looked at Henry.

"I'm not moving this car until YOU calm down. She is in a fragile place right now and I need you to be calm. If there is anything we can get from her we need to approach this with sympathy and tact, " he admonishes her before passing her the coffee cup.

Jane takes a breath, "Now can we go, why do we have to sympathize with her anyway?" as she takes a sip of the hot liquid in the cup.

"Jane , she's at her Mom's bedside in Boulder. Her Mother has alzheimer's. I guess she went where she felt at home with her mom. Shame is , I don't know if Mildred even knows who Amy is anymore," he sighs. "Amy grew up here, she was and is, I believe, a compassionate nurse. I watched her grow up some what." he chuckles. Henry looks at Jane, "Word is she was broke and they threatened to put her mom out if she couldn't pay. She has a story, all I ask is you listen and not strangle her. We need her to find Dr Isles, she may be our biggest lead."

"I'll be on my best behavior, really Henry, lets go." Jane looks at him and reassures him with a smile.

"Buckle up, it's an almost four hour drive," he says as Jane groans and puts on her seat belt.

* * *

Korsak pointed to the photo of Jane and Maura as well as the letter for the kitten box delivered to Angela. "Who the hell is OR,"comments Vince.

"Again, Paddy mentioned the O'Rourke family staging a comeback," injects Sean.

"OR stands for O'Rourke, okay, plausible." agrees Frost. "Why threaten the Rizzoli family?"

"To instill fear, it would work for me," comments Pike. "Are you sure I'm safe? No one will come kill me in Dr Isles' lab?"

"I assure you, you are quite safe," comments Cavenaugh with a smirk.

All four men turn their attention once more to the case at hand. "Let's just assume Doyle is telling the truth and there is a take over a foot. Why would they follow Maura to Colorado? " Queeries Korsak.

"Corruption in the FBI was not unheard of in the days of Al Capone , so I guess just times have changed, "states Frost, as he looks up from his computer to his boss.

"We know that full well, money and power are great bedfellows and can bring down the most honest of men," all three officers nod as they recall the take down of a powerful Internal Affairs Captain, by Jane's hand, last year.

" They probably followed her to keep an eye on their asset. They would want to keep tabs on who she talked to and where she went, " Frost commented.

" What did Haas get too close to? Was it too close to identifying the O'Rourke connection that planned the take over?" Cavenaugh wondered.

" So, this take over has cost four people their lives, senseless," comments Pike as he shakes his head at the revelation.

" Power and money, life means nothing to people like that, they were just expendable pawns in their game." answers Sean.

Frost pipes up, " The heat is on from the FBI, they want answers. Dean is coming back down to coordinate between here and Aspen," as he looks from his computer.

" Then we better have something for him to work on when he gets here," says Vince.

" Lets get on it people, " nods Sean.

* * *

Jane was tired when they arrived at the Care facility in Boulder. There were police cars there before them. As they park, Henry gently touches her hand to get her attention. She smiles and nods. " Yea, I promise, best behavior," as she exits the passenger side.

As Jane enters the staff coffee room, she is hit with how fragile Amy looks. She is shaking as she holds onto her coffee cup and her eyes are red and swollen. Jane approaches silently, Inspector Morrison gave the signal for the uniforms to leave as he close the door behind them.

"Amy," Jane says as she sits in the chair across from her. Amy doesn't look up as tears again cascade from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," is all she squeaks out ,"I truly am." As she gains composure she looks at the Detective. "I didn't want too but I needed money to keep mom here. I was by her bed, I think she recognized me, just for a moment she knew who I was," A slight sad smile caressed her lips. "Then she looked at me again and the light was gone. She asked me if I was there to care for her; I said yes. I sang to her and held her hand. Then the officers came and took me." She took another shaky sip from the mug. " They are wonderful here, and my mother needs the help, she has alzheimer's." Amy drops her stare.

"Is that why you did it, for your mother?" Jane softly inquiries. She snakes her hands over and covers Amy's on the mug. "Amy, I need your help, who paid you to help kidnap Dr Isles, I really need to find her?"

Amy lost it and when she came around there were sympathetic brown eyes looking at her. "I didn't know they were going to take her, I just thought they were going to sedate you two so they could take your notes. The voice was afraid you were getting too close."

"The voice?" Asked the Inspector.

She looks at him,"The guy with the voice is the one who approached me. Tim said the people he worked for could help me get the money I needed to keep mother here."

"Tim?" Jane asks while looking at Henry then back to Amy.

"Yes, Dr Tim Horton, Dr Isles' Doctor, I thought we had something," she dropped her eyes, "Now I know he was using me because he has disappeared too."

Before Jane can speak, Henry whips out his phone and exits the room.

"When did Dr Horton start at the Medical center?" questioned Jane.

"Only a few weeks before the avalanche, we were very pleased to get a young Doctor with great credentials." reminisced Amy.

"Your people had him checked out?" questioned Jane.

"I guess, all I know is that he went in the Administrator's office and when he came out with a job."

"Way too easy," Jane muttered. Jane got up from her seat as the Patrolmen reentered. "Amy, I'll say you were very helpful, but you will be held accountable for your part in this." Amy still shaking as she nods, the patrol women cuffs her and reads her her rights.

Jane joined Henry, who was just ending his call, "You know they never checked the guy out? They just gave him the job." Henry said incredulously. "We are doing a run down on him. Are you ready to start back?"

"Yea, I want to get Maura's things from the Resort, I have a contact on the Ski Patrol. You said she had no mitts or boots either, didn't you find that strange?"

"Yea, but she was our only suspect at the time, now , well, I don't think she did it, with all the new witnesses and evidence. I do think she is in a lot of danger and we have to find her soon." He spoke the last sentence before he thought about the impact it would have on Jane. He looked up into her sad eyes as she nodded her head and bit on her lower lip. "Lets go Jane." They walked to Henry's car.

* * *

" Doyle was trying to protect Maura by sending his girl, Haas was investigating wrongdoing in the FBI/Mob ring. The two young victims were from prominent Mob families. Killed with an ice pick to infuriate the relatives and take revenge on Doyle."recounts Frost.

"Yea, by killing Maura," refuted Korsak, "That's why he sent someone to Aspen, he had an inkling things were going to go bad and he wanted Maura safe."

"We'll brief Dean," Sean is stopped mid sentence as his phone goes off, " Excuse me ", as he looks at the number. He exits the room, as Barry and Vince continue.

"Should we let Jane know? "questions Frost.

"Oh yea, she needs to know. She has to watch her back too. The threat is on the entire Rizzoli family, "as he points at the photo of Jane and Maura as well as the note. "Angela called her and she knows. She probably hasn't passed that on to her people there. I think I'll have a chat with," he looks at the screen, "Detective Morrison, he should know what could come down on them over there."

* * *

Jane arrived at the Aspen Ski hill and waited for Jeff Hubley to complete his ski run. She had retrieved the ski pack and was waiting to talk to him. She opened the pack and there was Maura's wallet and ID, chapstick, as well as her cell phone. Jane took it out to inspect it and found the GPS activated. "Oh ,Maura, how many times did I tell you to turn that thing off," she whispered. She now knew how they located Maura so easily.

She was stirred from her musings as a young well groomed man approached her with an outstretched hand, "Hi I'm Jeff, I see you have your friend's pack, the police tell me she was found'."

"Yes,"Jane responds as she stood and shook his hand. "Is there anything you can tell about that day?.

"Not really, It was crazy after the Avalanche, some people swore they heard a gunshot. Could've been anything. News said there was some one shot?" He looks at Jane.

"Yea, there was, do you have everyone accounted for?"

"I think so,"he scratches his head.

"This maybe a stab in the dark, but do you recall names Wanda and Jack?" Jane asks.

"Actually ,I do Dr Wanda and Jack Saxton, they were inquiring after your friend a few days ago, they were happy to hear she was found." Jane smiles at him, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. _Yea, until I lost her Rizzoli_, she thinks.

**"Detective Rizzoli!**

She turns to see a very angry Inspector Morrison.

"I just got off the phone with Sergeant Detective Korsak." He was almost seething. "If we are going to work together I need for you to be straight with me. It's not just you in this now, I and my colleagues and friends are involved too." He points an angry finger at her and turns to leave.

She looks back at the young ski patrol officer, whose mouth is agape, then at the receding Inspector. She grabs the pack and slowly walks in the Inspector's wake.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Assembly**

Maura watched him prepare, "Your detective is tall, "he says as he hammers spikes into the floor at four spots.

"What are you planning, are you going to hurt her? There is anger and panic evident in Maura's voice."

"Oh you will see soon enough ?"says Tim as he seems to relish the plan.

"Yes, Maura, you will understand soon," the voice echo's from the other room.

She knows that voice, her brain scrambling to identify it. She does as he enters the room. "Hi Dr Isles."

Her face hardens and she struggles with her bondage as the ropes tighten, she gasps, **"YOU!**"

* * *

Jane can see Henry pacing, putting his fingers through his hair, he is by his car and he still looks angry. She approached cautiously, trying to calm his mood. Suddenly he turns to face her. She is startled by the abrupt action. She jumps back. He starts, still pacing, raking his fingers through his unruly graying hair. "Were you going to tell me, I thought we had an understanding, full disclosure?. What happened to that? You didn't think a threat on you and your families life might be important in this? Now this involves me too, my family and our citizens. This could blow wide open here and you didn't think to tell me?" He approaches her pointing a finger."You asked me what I would do if this were Marie? Well, I wouldn't do this, I wouldn't want to go it alone, I would tell everyone involved the whole story. Jane, you have my support, your not in this alone," he looks at her, "That is unless you want to be?" He waits for her to look him in the eye.

With a strangled deep voice she looks at him and answers" No, I need your help." Her voice is weak with guilt and shame evident.

He comes close to her and whispers, "Then get in , we may have a lead."

"K," is the only response she can muster as she opens the passenger door and gets in.

* * *

Cavenaugh returns, "Frost, Korsak, with me" he motions as he goes to his office, as they enter, "There has been a new development, my CI may have cracked this thing wide open." He closed the door behind them.

"Should we wait for Dean?" questioned Korsak.

Sean sits on the edge of his desk, "Here's the thing, and you are not going to like it," he beings.

* * *

Maura pulls back as the voice leans down close to her. "Gabriel, why are you doing this to me? To Jane?". He strokes her hair as she tries to pull back.

"Oh, Maura, our Maura Doyle, we need your Daddy to relinquish control on Boston. He does things by the code, only get rid of people who deserve it. If you are going to make it in todays mob, you have to kill whoever gets in the way. Man , woman or child. The internet is a powerful device and I intend to use it to put my family at the top, not only in Boston, but in North America and beyond."

"Your family?" Maura questions.

"Yes," Dean seethed as he roughly cupped Maura's face in his hand. "Tommy O'Rourke was They were both ecstatic when I was asked to join the FBI. Tommy took over the business for my my half brother. My father raised me to go into the law side of things, to help Tommy at that end. father, when he died. Tommy was a whiz at computers, found ways to expand the business internationally. He employed two bright young men who ended up cheating on him. He found out one was Colin Doyle and decided to send a message with the ice pick. They had unearthed an empire for our family, they would be powerful, more powerful than the great Paddy Doyle. We were on our way until Paddy stopped him."

Maura was dumbfounded as she listened. He released her face. "Then why hurt Jane she whispered?"

"Because she is important to you. I was with her to spy on you, she never felt anything for me because she loved you. She asked me how to protect you, that was her main concern, I was merely a release for her, nothing more." Dean rose up and paced. He looked at the Doctor. "Actually, the good doctor here has some unfinished business with Jane. I decided to let him do his thing. That way we both get what we want."

"How do you know she will come? says Maura with defiance.

"She will come to save you, of that there is no doubt. We have left enough clues for the good detective and we will be ready." Rebutted Dean.

"I will scream at the top of my lungs for her to go back and she will, she has too." Her voice trails off as the tears fall.

"We are counting on that too and you will see that is planned for your girlfriend, it is part of what I have planned for you Doyle, to see someone you love die in front of you." Dean hissed.

"NO!" she screamed," NO!" as the men left the room to finalize plans. She couldn't help herself, she was a mess of sobs. The ropes around her throat and hands tightened, but she didn't care. All seemed so hopeless. How could she save Jane?

* * *

" Are you sure? Frost questioned his Lieutenant, "Dean, like in FBI, Dean."

"I am taking my CI's word for it, he informed me Dean has his mothers last name. He is the son of Tommy O'Rourke Sr."

"Your Confidential Informant, as in Doyle?" Vince scoffed.

Sean just eyed him, " Both Jane and Maura are in serious trouble. I have put a detail on Angela, Tommy and Frankie. Jane I cant help from here. She has to be smart and use good judgement, not do anything crazy, if they are both to get out of this." confides Sean.

"I called the Inspector and gave him the story."Said Korsak.

"I'm sending all our info through to Aspen, should I put out a BOLO on Dean?" Asks Frost.

Cavenaugh bows his head and shakes it. "Its best we do but we just need to know his whereabouts, no other information at this time."

Frost and Korsak leave the office. Cavenaugh calls to Korsak. "Vince, do you think Jane can keep her head on this." Vince shakes his head ,"I sure hope so, I hope she is smarter after Hoyt. I think I'll give her a call, just in case."

"Good idea, Vince and thanks," As Korsak leaves. Sean thinks, Jane be smart about this please, for both your sakes.

* * *

Henry and Jane drive to the Precinct in total silence. As they park, Jane speaks for the first time all drive, "I'm sorry, I just didn't think, I should have," as she looks and her hand and furiously rubs her scars.

"So you letting me in then?" He asks. "Partners?" he extends a hand.

"Yeah, partners," she shakes his hand.

"Good, lets see what Officer Coles has for us," They go into the building.

Jane boots up her computer and registers for a gun that is assigned her for her stay. She downloads all the information from Frost. The question in her mind is why be on the look out for Agent Gabriel Dean. Maybe they can't contact him to give important intel?

"This Rebecca Todd from Malden Mass has a brother, Stephen. He was a Doctor, until he had the wrong blood transfused into a patient and she died. Look familiar?" The face that flashed on the screen, sandy hair, steel blue eyes and strong jaw line.

"Well, I'll be, its our Dr Tim Horton," comments Henry.

"Does he have an address here? "Jane is excited, she is ready to roll. "Yes, there it is! 1847 Castle Creek road. Lets go! " As Jane turns to leave, Henry grabs her arm.

"Hang on Jane , we need back up, we don't know if he is there or if he has her at all. We need a plan of attack. I agree we have probable cause, but we need to play it smart. We don't want to spook him, make him hurt her." Henry appeals.

"WHAT! Yes there is probable cause and I am going NOW. I thought you said we were in this together, partner?" Jane flails her arms and raises her voice at a very taken aback Inspector. The other officers in the vicinity scatter, leaving Henry and Jane face to face.

"Jane be smart about this, don't go off half cocked. Your Sargent warned me you could see red. You will endanger yourself and Dr Isles, just like before."He admonishes.

See red she did, "How dare you even comment about that and Sgt Det. Korsak had no business telling you anything about me. Give me your keys, if you wouldn't take me than I'll drive myself."

"Detective, I WILL take you but after I arrange back up." He was losing patience with her belligerence.

"Guess I'll see you there, I'm leaving," with that she stormed out. As she reached the curb to hail a taxi, her phone went off. "WHAT," she yelled into it with irritation.

_"Jane, its Korsak,"_ was all he got out before she lit into him.

"What the hell Vince, telling him about Hoyt, now he thinks I go off half cocked. We have a lead and I'm following up on it.

_"Alone?"_

"No with back up,"she lies.

_"Good, keep your head Jane, for both you and Maura. We miss you both here, Jane."_ She couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry we'll be alright,"she lied again as the Taxi stopped to pick her up. She handed him the address and they were off. "mGota go Bye."

"Jane wait, there's something..." he was cut off by the dead line, "Damn that women, " he says in frustration.

* * *

"Thank you, "replies Gabriel as he whips around to face his partner in crime. "That's the cue, she is on her way, without back up , as I predicted." He sneered.

"I'm almost ready,"says Stephen, with a cocky smile as he looks at Maura. "You must wear this," he puts duct tape over her mouth as she struggles in vain.

"Now we wait," Dean readies the taser and looks at the filled syringe. "Yes Jane, we are ready come get your prize," he smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Impulse**

Henry bursts into Lieutenant Park's office, "Lieu, we need to assemble a team, we have a lead on the case.."

"Great Inspector, fill me in!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Sir, there's not much time. Detective Rizzoli is on route and I afraid for her safety." Henry volunteers as he tries to stress the urgency.

"You mean that female Detective from Boston, the one I just issued a gun too?"The lieutenant was out of his chair in a shot . He was heading toward his office door where the Inspector was waiting. " What the hell is she doing? Not even waiting for backup?"

"Her friend, Dr Maura Isles is in danger, she is acting on impulse." Henry volunteered. The Lieu is now out in the office area ,he has straightened his tie and blazer is on, he is ready to be briefed.

He turns to Henry, "I thought you had that Detective under control. The last thing I need is some renegade cop from another State getting herself or someone else killed, do you hear me Morrison?" He says as he shakes his finger at the Inspector.

Morrison feels as if he were a bad child being admonished. Lieutenant Park is pacing, he is in cool down phase. "Alright team, fill me in on what you have. I want my peaceful town back. Inspector Morrison , please begin."

Henry takes a breath and readies the computer screen, "Well, here is what we know from here and Boston," he begins.

* * *

Jane gets to the address and asks him to drop her off three houses down. She pays him then signals him to leave. She unclips her weapon as she approaches the house. It a nice white house with an almost Victorian feel. No matter how nice it may look on the outside, she can feel in her gut that is not that pretty on the inside. She approached the front door and drew her weapon as she made herself one with the door frame. Tha'ts when she heard it and her blood turned cold. Maura's voice , strangled scream. She was through the door in a flash but before she could do any thing, she was hit with a shock. It made her a spastic scrabbled mess as she hit the floor, her weapon flew across the room. Next there was a sharp pain in her neck , then black.

* * *

Maura watches them. They have tied her hands over her head to the bedpost and the same with her feet to the bottom post. They didn't knock her out this time, so she did not made it easy on them. Stephen still rubbed his jaw, where she managed a good shot with her knee. Her knee smarted but she still felt a hint of satisfaction. Stephen had wanted to hit her back but Dean stopped him. She would've had some choice words to say if her mouth were not still encased in duct tape. Gabriel had now left the room to keep watch, Stephen was still rubbing his jaw as he quietly listened. He picked up the syringe and waited for Dean's signal.

Dean was back, teaser in hand, " Show time Maura," he said as he ripped off the duct tape. Both men stood by, waiting for her to scream as they heard footsteps by the back door. Maura remained stoic, her lips pursed._ If they are going to take down Jane, it will not be because of me,_ she thinks. "Oh for Christ sake Maura," Dean scoffs as he hits her once on the arm with the teaser. Maura can't help the strangled scream that comes out of her mouth as her body convulses in reaction to the jolt.

As the stars clear from her vision and her nerves turn from a spasum to a tingle, she sees them carry Jane into the room. Maura ties to shake the grogg from her head to access Jane's condition. She sees her body twitch but then she sees the syringe in Stephens teeth and she knows Jane is out cold.

Maura tries to squawk out Jane's name, as they none to gently drop Jane's lanky frame on the floor."Now is not the time," Dean slapps another stip of duct tape on her mouth. She watches as they tie Jane's wrists and ankles to the spikes in the floor. Maura's head is still fuzzy as she shakes her head to devoid it of the numb feeling. She looks down again and Jane is splayed like a starfish ,secured at four points by tight ropes attached to loops on the spikes. She is still out.

"I can't wait too long," said Stephen as he unwraps a cloth bags. He takes out three scalpel handles and three envelopes of blades. Maura's scenes are now alerted, her heart rate increases, she breath hot and strangled against the tape. She struggles to no avail against her restraints

Dean leaves and returns with a bucket of water, he throws it on the Detective. She stirs but don't come too fast enough for Stephen. He backhands her, opening her lip wound that Maura inflicted only days ago. She spatters and sputters her way back into consciousness. She opens her eyes to see the reason her limbs aren't responding. Her eyes widen at the realization. She looks at Dean at Todd and then at a very frighted Maura tied on the bed. She tugs at her hands and looks at Dean. "Gabriel, what is going on," she chokes out, fear evident in her voice.

"Jane, I wanted Maura but you here are for my friend," he pats Stephen on the back. Stephen makes a show of putting the blades on the handle, reveling in the look of fear on both ladies faces.

"Dean, why are you doing this?" Jane's voice a deep mix of fear and anger.

"Jane, my brother was Tommy O'Rourke and I am here to set things right for our family. My quarrel is not really with you, or how you used me," he leaned down wipe the blood from her lip, "This man was a cellmate of Charles Hoyt and he wanted to finish Hoyt's business, "he licks his blood covered finger as he stands up. "Now Mr Todd and I will escape and I will take over where Tommy left off. Unfortunately, you, will both be dead." He looks at both, feigning sympathy.

"You are a real bastard Dean, "Jane hisses.

Dean leans over Maura and takes off the tape. "Jane" was all she could say as she struggled to get her breath.

"God Maur, I'm so sorry, I did it again, I let my heart take over my head. Korsak was right, now I've doomed us both," Jane could not stifle her own sob or stop the tears. Her attention was drawn to Stephen, who was prying open her hand. He held her left flat as he carved an X in the palm. Jane cried out in fear and pain , then he repeated the process on her right palm. Maura tried to hide from the scene as she tucked her head between her arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

The two men were aware of the approaching sirens. "If you want this to stop, you have to do what I say," as Gabriel yanks Maura's hair so he can see her face, "Do you understand me ?" he yells at her. She nods as he loosens the grip on her hair.

Todd looks at Dean as he straddles Rizzoli, "I have no intention of stopping," he comments.

Dean draws close to Todd, "We talked about this, I don't want her tortured. In the end we both get what we what." Gabriel was jealous of the relationship between Jane and Maura. Anytime Maura called, Jane chose her over him. He still had a place in his heart for her and didn't like what he saw Todd do to her. He did not like the feral look in Stephen Todd's eyes.

Then a raspy strangled voice draws both men's attention. " Do what you want with me but let Maura go. I wouldn't struggle, do whatever, just let her go," Jane rasps through clenched teeth. The fear and ferocious anger evident in her voice.

"No, NO! You want me, my family is responsible for the deaths. I will be a willing sacrifice, no plea, no struggles, only if you let Jane go, now, I mean right now ." Maura even shocks herself with the strength in her voice, the other three in the room looking at her. Jane is in disbelief.

Jane goes to answer when Todd backhands her again. "All this is touching, but either one of you are leaving," he scoffed,"unless it's in a body bag, got lt."

The sirens stopped and the sound of many footprints exasperate the issue. Dean throws Maura a hoodie. " I'll cut you loose and put this on. I'll save Jane if you do what I say. Put it on and run in front of the window. They will kill you and we will have time to escape. My family name will rise again." He whispers in Maura's ear. She nods, she knows she can't trust him but she is desperate for a last chance to save Jane. He cuts her feet free then her hands as he hands her the hoodie. She looks at him with part fear, part disgust at what he has become. She takes the sweater with trembling hands and puts it over her head.

Jane realizes that sparing Maura is not in the cards. The plan was and is about taking revenge on Doyle. Jane looks at her predicament. This man is sitting on her hips with a scalpel poised to plunge into her throat. She is a bonus to the deal. She formulates a plan to save Maura and maybe herself as smoke grenades come through the window. It is on.

Things happen so fast , people yelling. Jane can only hear the blood rushing to her head as she sees Maura rise from the bed. She blows Jane a kiss and mouths "I Love you", before preparing to run past the window to her death as bullets fly. Jane musters her strength and bucks and twists her hips so strong that she hears a pop and feels a searing pain in the right shoulder. It worked Stephen has lost balance and the scalpel. She head butts him as he falls toward her. "Bitch'" he cries as he puts his hand to his left eye,. Above it is bleeding, he searches the floor for the surgical instrument. He finds it and welds it high over the whimpering detective. She tries to prepare herself for what seems inevitable. The there is a shadow , a shot and a weight on top of her. She struggles and finds her voice to scream, "MAURA!".

**Conclusion next! Thanks for the reviews and for coming along for the ride . :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 The beginning**

She felt groggy, a dull pain in each hand. There was a voice beckoning her conscious. She could feel a warm gentle tug on her and then soft lips on her head. As she neared the edge of awareness, the fuzzy shadows became clearer as her vision cleared. She felt_ verklempt_ as she opened her eyes and saw Maura. All she could whisper in a weak raspy voice was, "Maura, Maur, you're here." Jane lifted her right bandaged hand from its gentle seat in Maura's to stroke a bandage on Maura's temple. "Are we dead?" Jane struggled to make sense of her surroundings as a gentle hand wiped a tear from her eye and forced her back into the bed..

Maura chuckled ,"No sweet girl, we are very much alive, thanks to Inspector Morrison." She relaxed her hand on Jane's shoulder as she Jane sank back into the bed. "We are alright,"Maura gives Jane a reassuring smile.

"What happened, I thought," Jane could not continue, she fought to keep her emotions in check as her voice cracked," I thought you were dead."

"If I were dead, could I do this?" Maura stood and hovered over Jane. Slowly and softly, she caressed Jane's lips with her own. Jane feels warmth spread through her body as she lifts her head to demand something deeper. Maura pulls away, leaving Jane wanting more.

"Maur, we need..." she is cut off by Maura.

" Yes Jane, we need to talk, we do but right now lets get you better so we can both go home. " A knock comes to the door and a shy Inspector Henry Morrison pokes his head in Jane sees him but can't bring herself to look him in the eye. She jeopardized many lives with her impetuous act. "Inspector, please come in ," Maura cheerily motions for Henry to come in.

Jane looks down as he approaches her bedside. She looks at her bandaged hands, how could I let this happen, AGAIN, her internal monologue interrupted when Henry speaks. "Detective, how are you?". Jane looks up at him and sees worry in his eyes. "You both gave us a scare," he looks from Jane to Maura then back to Jane. His demeanor grows stern, as he goes to speak, Jane interrupts.

"I know what I did was dumb, I get it, I did it again to myself and almost let Maura get hurt, again." Jane was picking at the bandages on her hand, not making eye contact with Henry. Rolling her eyes at her last statement. She looked him in the eye, "Thanks for coming to the rescue, partner." She smiles at him and a grin slowly crosses his face in return.

"Your welcome, partner." He comes closer and stands beside Maura at Jane's bed side. "We think we have it all pieced together now."He takes a breath to begin as Jane reaches out a bandaged hand to take Maura's. Maura takes Jane's hand gently between hers. "Dean, illegitimate son of Thomas O'Rourke Senior, was strategically honed to go into law enforcement. Perfect really, because O'Rourke moved the mother and son to Washington and there was no connection to him. He purposed Tommy to follow in his footsteps."

Maura injected ,"Dean said Tommy was brilliant with computers. It made sense to direct him into the new era of the virtual world.."

" That's correct Dr Isles! O'Rourke hired your brother and his friend, to advance the parameters of the Mob influence. By the looks of what you colleges in Boston have sent us, Dr Isles, your brother was equally , if not more brilliant than O'Rourke."

"He was not her brother, Doyle was just a sperm donor to create both of them,"Jane sarcastically added. Maura couldn't help but smile as she made eye contact with Jane.

Henry cleared his throat and brought both women back to his story. "According to Sergeant Detective Korsak, Dean was back and forth from Washington to Boston. He got hold of two of Doyles handmade ice picks. Haas was an interference. He took him out with the ice pick, but the actual evidence was to be found on O'Flanagan and Floyd. The idea of these murders was to infuriate the other families. If the plan failed in Aspen, the families would be gunning for Dr Isles upon her return to Boston, Leaving them to battle it out and the O'Rourke's free to come in and save the day." Henry looks at Maura, "Near as we can figure there was a plan to kidnap you at first Dr Isles. They would have power over Doyle, then when the takeover happened , well, they wouldn't need.." Henry dropped his eyes to the floor. Jane winced as she tried to squeeze Maura's hand.

Maura admonished her. "Jane don't hurt yourself. You have ten stitches in each palm. The cuts were deep, but no ligaments or bones were affected. Don't bust your stitches!" Jane lets a low chuckle escape at Maura's concern.

Jane picks up the story. "So they caused the avalanche as a distraction. They kidnap Maura and let word get to Paddy that she is presumed dead. Paddy knew, he knew Maura was in danger."The light went on in Jane's eyes as she continued. "Yeah, he sent Glynis, who looked like me, to gather Maura's trust so she could protect her. "

"Dean, or O'Rourke, hired Todd to do the shooting, St Claire got in the way and was shot. The shots triggered an avalanche. Poor Amy was a pawn in the plot. Todd played her as his alias Dr Tim Horton. Thats rich, the name is from a Canadian coffee franchise."Henry chuckled. "They took advantage of her situation and Dean contacted her and gave her instructions. She did so to keep her poor mom in that home. She cooperated fully and I think the courts will be lenient on her, regarding the circumstances." Both ladies nodded agreement. "They thought it a great stroke of luck when you ended up with amnesia." Henry looks at Maura. "They found you easily because the GPS was active on your phone," Jane shoots a glare at Maura, who shyly smiles 'and looks back at the amused Inspector , "What we figure is Todd picked you and the dead girl up in the van. You were giving her CPR, thats why her blood was all over your jacket and gloves. Todd lost control of the van he had lured you into as a source of help for Ms St Claire, then he crashed it."

"How are you so sure of that ?" questions Jane.

"Agent Dean told us, "replies Henry looking at the expression on both ladies faces. Jane rolls her eyes and curls her lip as an "Ugh!"expression leaves her mouth.

"The dead cat and kittens were his distraction as well. He figured, correctly, the BPD would spend time and resources guarding your family. Leaving the mob families enough time and room to formulate a plan against Doyle. The O'Rourkes coming out on top of course." says Henry.

"What of Dr, ah. Stephen Todd?" asked Maura.

"He was killed in the crossfire," said Henry.

"How did you save us? I couldn't see any way out?" plead Jane as she tried to squeeze Maura's hand. She made eye contact with Henry.

"You were foolish to do what you did but it provided the necessary distraction we needed. Officer Coles and I came in the back as the rest of the force came sirens blaring from the front. When Dr Isles moved to walk in the line of fire, we made our move. I took her down on top of you and Officer Coles had Dean before he know what hit him. The bullet must have grazed you Dr Isles on the tackle," he remarked shily as Maura nodded and put a hand to the bandage on her face. "There was an escape door in the floor. No doubt the planned distraction of someone, assumed to be a suspect and not Dr Isles, running across the window would have allowed them time to escape Todd planned to kill you Jane and Dr Isles the sacrifice for their escape."

"Well, thanks for saving the day Inspector Morrison, and call me Maura," Maura said with a smile.

"Henry," He smiled back.

" Why do you think they took my boots?" asked Maura.

"Since you didn't get killed , they figured if they took your boots, you couldn't run," said Jane. "The gloves, probably soaked with blood, I have no idea." She smirked at the other two in the room.

"Dean has confessed to the plot, but something happened to their plan. You, Jane. Dean confessed that when Todd changed the plan to include a hall of horrors for you, he changed. He still has a soft spot for you Jane, I hear it in his voice. Things were getting complicated, him running to Boston, Washington, Aspen and trying to stay in control of the Mob situation Things were starting to come undone in the struggle for power in Boston. Your colleges in Boston say all is settling down. The Doyle fellow in jail is exerting his authority and the streets are getting back to normal." Explains Henry.

"That's your Daddy," teases Jane as she looks at Maura, who pokes her in the side as Jane laughs. Henry, not knowing the whole story, looks a bit puzzled. Jane speaks as she fends of Maura's attack. "Dean and I had something once but it wasn't meant to be. My heart was already somewhere else," she looks up at Maura and they both smile.

Henry clears his throat and turns to leave, then he stops and turns. "I have relayed your condition to Boston. Your friends have closed the cases there and they send best wishes. "He smiles broadly as he relays the next bit of information, "By the way, your mother's are coming on the next flight from Boston." He is amused as both ladies groaned.

"Get ready for love overload, the nxt, really the next flight. Can it be next week, 'Jane moans as she rolls her eyes.

"I'll leave you two to rest. We'll get statement from you both later," with that he exited the door. The ladies watched the door close.

Jane sat up in her bed and grabbed Maura. She put her bandaged hands on either side of Maura's head and drew her in. First a small, gentle peck, then an all out all consuming kiss. Maura came up for air, "Wow."

"All I get for that is, "Wow," teased Jane.

"Don't hurt your hands Jane, " admonishes Maura.

"I'll show you what these hands can do when they heal," whispers Jane. Maura blushes at her words.

"Maur, I was so scared. This week alone , I thought I lost you twice. I would have given anything for you, " her voice deep with passion. "I would have given my life for you. I realized that I love you, Maura Dorothea Isles, I love you." Jane gives her a tender kiss on the lips. Then licks her own as she draws close for another taste. Jane is only millimeters away when she stops. "I want to do this right when we get home. I want to take you to dinner, watch movies, just be with you and talk. Get people used to seeing us together."

Maura giggles, "You mean like we were. We go out to dinner, share movie night and spend time together."

"But we didn't do this," Jane pulls her in for a passionate lingering kiss. "Now thats new! I know we need to talk and this is new for me, for both of us but I'd really like to try if you would?"Questioned Jane shyly.

"Yes, Jane, I would like to try. I love you and have for a while. This is new but we can explore it together," Maura assures. They both laugh nervously.

Maura sums it up. "Lets do this, its time to remember all we have been through to bring us here, to our new beginning."

**THE END**

**Thank you all for the reviews and creative critiques. You have helped me write outside my comfort zone and stretching is always good. Hope you enjoyed the story, I had alot of fun writing this. **


End file.
